He's not mental, right?
by xxsweetravexx
Summary: Naruto has always been bored; they never let him out to do things. They always keep him locked up in his room at the Konoha Mental. He couldn't handle having a roommate (he always ended up injuring them.), but what will happen when he gets a new roommate, an ego statistic jerk, and is allowed out for the first time in eleven years? Why is he even in the Mental place anyway?
1. Happy Birthday

**A/N: Hey there! This story idea came from one of my friends. She said I had to write it, or she'd hide all my Pocky sticks (I couldn't refuse for fear of losing my pockies!). I hope you like it! Oh, and for those who have been reading _ A Dope and A Teme, _I haven't discontinued it, I have been busy and hadn't had time to let myself do much with it. I will hopefully post the new chapter very soon. And let me know if you see any spelling mistakes. Sometimes I pass over them with out realizing it. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto and the others are not mine. Mean Masashi doesn't like sharing.**

* * *

Staring at the pale gray wall was a daily routine for him. He had nothing else better to do, stuck in a room with nothing in there but two beds, a bathroom with a sink, toilet, and small shower. There was also a small closet filled with orange jumpsuits. They used to let him have a lamp and books, but after going on a rampage and injuring his roommate with the said items, got them toking away, never to be seen again, along with his roommate. He had requested a room change after being injured.

_It his fault; he wouldn't stop staring at me and freaking me out with his words. I mean, who talks about art twenty four seven, seven days a week? It can get on a man's nerve. _

He lets out a heavy sigh and closes his eyes. He was bored of the sickly color that was his living area. He wanted out. They never let him out. It wasn't fair; all his other roommates had gotten to go out every day, but not him. He heard rumors that the outside world was beautiful with the colorful plants and blue sky with a bright orb of yellow light brightening the whole world.

_I want to go out and experience the outside, not hear stories about it. It's not the same, ya know. I think there was a time when I went outside, though. Yeah, it was with my parents I think, and we would play all day, but I don't remember the feel of it, or what it looked like exactly. _

It had made him envious of the others. All he ever got to see was the gray walls, blue bedding sheets and cover, and the different color suits that he and the others wore. He wished that he had a window he could look out, but there was none. He had asked why he couldn't even have a window, but they just ignored him and told him to take his medication.

_Why can't they let me out? I've done nothing wrong for me to stay here. Sure I get into fights with my roommate(s), but that's not too bad, right? I hate being cooped up in here. _

'_Just accept you're not getting out kid. It's getting annoying with you being depressing about not seeing the outside world. I don't want to spend the whole day listening to it.'_

The boy sighs at the voice in his head. He didn't like this voice; it sounded like a growling sound or something. This voice had gotten him in trouble when the said man was younger. He used to love this voice, and did whatever he told him to do, but when he had gotten in trouble and was severely injured, he began to ignore it.

_Kurama I don't want to talk to you. You get me into too much trouble you bastard. Can't you bother someone else?_

'_No I can't; I'm stuck to you like sap. I would love to run around and ruined every body's lives, but you won't let me.'_

The boy just stares up at the ceiling annoyed; it was the voices fault he was in here. If it had kept quiet, he would be home, with his parents.

_Shut up. I won't let you do what you want. If it weren't for you, my parents wouldn't have sent me here when I was three. _

He could hear the Kurama chuckle. This made him growl out loud. He wanted it to go away. He knew it was useless though. He tried it once, he had took a knife and was going to cut it out, but just as he had the knife aim at his skull, the nurse had walked in.

She had saw the knife and reacted immediately, slapping the utensil out of his arm and asking where he had found the thing. He never let up that his roommate had snuck it in, and he had come across it one day. Now once a week the nurse would come back and check the room top to bottom for anything that could harm the said person.

'_Kid you're parents a-'_

Before the voice can finish the sentence, the door opens to reveal a blonde nurse walking in with a small gray tray. The boy glances over at her, coming out of his thoughts with Kurama. He gives her a warm smile and jumps out of the bed, happy to have a distraction from boredom.

"Tsunade, it's about time you came with the food! Trying to starve me, weren't you?" He reaches for the metal tray, and sits back down on the bed, scarfing the mush down. He didn't like the food here, but it was the only crap he had. He wasn't sure what the substance was with its gray content and mushy texture, but he assumed that's what all food looked like.

"Naruto you better slow down; you're going to choke on the fork, idiot." He glances away from his food to look up at her. She was staring disapprovingly at him, but there was a hint of a smile playing at her lips.

He notices she isn't wearing her usual attire; a white short sleeve shirt, with light green pants that reached to her ankles. Today, instead, she was wearing a tight tan wrap around shirt showing off her large breast. She wore long black jeans that looked a lot like her pale green ones. Her light blonde hair was down and slightly wavy.

_Something good must be happening today. Maybe she is finally letting me out?_

'_Yeah, like that's going to happen, brat. Get your head out of the clouds.'_

Naruto ignores the voice, placing his fork down and widely grins at the woman. "What's with the get up?"

Tsunade laughs walks over to the small closet. She skims the inside and pulls out a bright orange jump suit with a black line going down the middle and coloring the shoulders. "Today's a big day, Naruto. You're getting a new counselor, and a new roommate. Put this on. It looks good with your spikey blonde hair and azure eyes. I don't want you to keep wearing that white T-shirt with orange boxers every time I come in here."

'_Told you so kid; you are not getting out of here so easily.'_

The blonde just gapes at the woman who was now standing in front of him. She got dressed up just for that? She had to be bull shitting him right?

_She might be going on a date or something, but why does that require me to change out of my night clothes?_

"Um and this is exciting because?" He lays his food tray down and hesitantly reaches for the outfit. Naruto begins stripping in front of the nurse, doing it thousands of times for inspections.

"It's important because you get to meet new people. That's something you don't get every day."

"Well maybe if you would let me out of this box every once in a while I'd meet tons of new people, but I'm not aloud out."

The blonde rolls his eyes at hearing the nurse sigh, and finishes dressing. He knew what she was about to say. He hears it every time they have this conversation. He had been living here for almost all his life and had gotten the same answer since.

_She's always sighing. I don't get her sometimes. _

'_And no one can get you.'_

"Kid, we've been over this; we can't let you, who are considered extremely mental, Leave the Konoha mental institute. I know what you're about to say and the reason you aren't allowed out of the room and others are is because you are a special case." She ruffles the boy's hair, before picking up the discarded tray.

"But I'm not that mental though! I barely even talk to Kurama anymore!"

"Naruto shut up. We don't have time for this."

Naruto quiets down, and watches as Tsunade heads for the auto lock door, wishing he could go with her. She flashes her I.D. card and the door clicks open. She turns back toward him, a smirk playing at her face. "Aren't you coming?"

He gives her a blank look. _What did she just say? Has she lost her mind?_

"What are you talking about? I'm not allowed out. You just said they won't let special mental's outside their rooms. "

_Did she fall when I wasn't looking? _

"That was the case before I convinced the higher ups that being cooped up in a room is bad for your health. They agreed to let you outside for ten minutes. Also you are now allowed to go to group sessions and to the cafeteria for lunch and dinner. This took a lot of convincing, and I would've gotten you out sooner, but some blonde nearly killed his roommate."

_Again, it was his fault._

Again, he just stares at her. Finally it all clicked together and he smiles brightly. He was getting out. He could finally get out and see what the outside world looks like. Without thinking he runs up to his care taker, and gives her a hug that could kill.

_I'm getting out! Finally! Best day ever! I won't have to stare at the gray walls all the time, and I can meet new people. _

'_I wonder how long this is going to last? I am surprised though that they let you out. You'll probably get put back in here by the end of the week.'_

_Shut up; you aren't going to ruin my day._

He feels Tsunade chuckle and rubs the top of his head. "Happy seventeenth Birthday brat. Now, first, let's get you your ten minutes of the outside world. I said today was a big day, didn't I?"

The boy lets go of the woman and eagerly follows her out the door for the first time in his life.

_I want to feel the sun on my skin._

* * *

"I don't want to be here. I've done nothing wrong! I'm not some crazy nut job, I don't belong here." He glares up at his older brother-who was glaring right back-, trying to get his point across; he wasn't mental. It wasn't his fault he had a break down in front of everyone shouting that his older brother had killed everyone, and that he would in return kill him out of revenge for everyone else. Things slip; it's a natural thing for everyone, right? So why did he have to go to _Konoha Mental Institute_? Besides, his parents died a long time ago in a fire, so he couldn't Itachi for that.

"Don't argue Sasuke. It isn't my intention for you to go here, but with the stunt you pulled, well better safe than sorry. I promise little brother, I'll come get you out if they say you have changed for the better. So what I need you to do is act like they helped you, and I'll come as some as I get the call."

"I just don't see the point of sending me here when I'll more than likely get out in a few days. I mean seriously, where's the logic in sending me here?"

"The logic is that I'd rather have you helped with this reoccurring nightmare, than you going mentally insane for real."

Sasuke looks up at his brother who had pulled his phone out with a perfectly black nail polished hand. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this; Itachi never gave up once he has a goal.

_It can get really annoying sometimes. He doesn't have to take everything seriously. _

He examines his brother's raven hair and onyx eyes. They were the same colors as his, including their pale skin. Anyone could tell that they were brothers. They looked alike, and they were both stubborn as hell.

_Why do I have to do this? This is humiliating to the Uchiha name. _

"Do I really have to go here, Itachi? You can't just over look it? You know, forgive and forget?" He knew it was a futile attempt, but he wanted to at least try.

He winces as Itachi flicks his fort head. The raven hated when his older brother did this. He had done it since they were younger, and it was just annoying, and somewhat painful. "Sorry, Sasuke. Uchiha's never go back on their word."

_I knew he was going to say that. I might as well get over this over with. I probably won't be here even a weak once they find out there's nothing wrong with me. Itachi has to see that this is pointless, so why doe she insist on sending me here? _

Sighing and crossing his arms, Sasuke looks toward the metal double doors that would lead him inside hell. It made him want to shiver and back away from the doors, but being him, he stood his ground. "Fine I'll go. But don't expect me to stay here for too long."

He can hear his older brother chuckling and deepens his scowl. He knew it was going to be a bad day.

"I'm blaming you when you get a call about me being dead by some lunatic's hands." The raven had mumbled it, but he knew Itachi had heard when he heard more chuckling and a pat on the head.

_He thinks it's funny now…_

They walk side by side into the mental institute. Sasuke wasn't going to hide behind his brother; he wasn't a kid anymore, and despite how nervous he was being here with a bunch of menties (1), he was going to keep his pride in check, and walk with dignity.

Once inside, the raven couldn't help but shiver. It wasn't from him being scared or nervous; it was just so freaking cold in there. He bet he could see his breath if it was a few notches lower. He unconsciously rubs his bare arm, trying to warm himself a bit.

_I wish someone would have told me ahead of time; I would have put on a long sleeve shirt with pants instead of a T-shirt with shorts. _

He glares up at his brother; he had a suspicious feeling Itachi had done this crap on purpose since he himself was wearing a long black trench coat with red markings. His brother just kept walking, but the raven knew that said person was smirking.

_Bastard, when I get out, I'm going into your room, turn the cold air on full blast, and breaking the switch off so you can't change it. _

They walk up to the front desk that was built into the wall with a protective glass around it. There was a small gray speaker attached to it so people could talk to the receptionist, who had the brightest red hair Sasuke had ever seen in his whole life. It clashed with her pale face and purple nurse's outfit, making it stand out even more. She had pink colored eyes that made Sasuke believe to be colored contacts; that wasn't a possible natural color for someone to have. (2)

_I wonder if her hair is natural or fake like her eyes. I will admit though, it does suit her nicely. She looks my age, wonder if she's single? My friend Suigetsu would want her. _

She had been typing quickly on her desk top with a frown on her face. When the red head looks up finally noticing us, her face almost went as red as her hair. This earned her a raised eyebrow from both Uchihas. She grabs her glasses from the counter and hastily shoves them on her face.

"Y-yes, may I help you?" Her voice was high pitched with a crackle sound to it like she yelled a lot.

Itachi clears his throat and stares down at the gushing girl. "Yes you can. I called earlier this week that Sasuke Uchiha would be emitted hear today. I was assured that they will take care of his "issues".

Sasuke glares up at is brother for stating that he had "issues". The said boy glances away as the red head looks at him with a smile. He wasn't social, so he usually just ignores everyone that comes through his path.

"Of course the employers here will help him. We have special doctors and therapists that basically live to help people."

_I don't need doctors or therapists; that's for the menties. _

"Sounds like my brother will be in good hands. Now for another pressing matter; I was informed that Sasuke will have his own dorm?" Sasuke looks back toward the red head, and watches as she types rapidly on her white desktop.

_Why does she have to type so fast? She's gonna get cramps doing that. I mean shouldn't she already know if I get my own room or not?_

"Sorry, but you must have been given the wrong information; Mr. Uchiha has one roommate named Naruto Uzumaki. He was specifically selected, so I'm sure that everything will work out for the best."

The receptionist excuses herself to get the registration papers, leaving Sasuke and Itachi to stand there, one glaring daggers up at the other.

"I thought you said I would be getting my own room. Damn it Itachi!" The raven scowls up at his brother, upset he would have to share a room with a menty. His brother simply smirks and glances back toward the direction the nurse had gone.

_I don't want a room with a kid named Naruto. What kind of name is that? Isn't it a type of food or something? He's probably really messed up in the head with a name like that. (3)_

Sasuke ignores the re-approaching lady, and looks around the small area, annoyed about the room arrangement. It was basically a small blank waiting room, with pale gray walls and a row of plastic blue chairs against the walls. Some of the chairs were filled by patients, or people who looked to be visiting. The room was eerily quiet, except for the red head who was explaining things to the raven's older brother.

There weren't any plants, or windows for that matter, that Sasuke could detect after doing a three-hundred-sixty turn. There was a pair of blue swinging doors at the opposite side of the room. It reminded the boy of a hospital waiting room.

_This place looks pretty dull. I'll probably go insane from boredom, but the crazies might be entertaining. I might survive this yet. What with the no windows thing? It's not like people will try to jump out of them right? Well this is a mental place…_

The raven begins turning back toward the red head when he hears the swinging doors burst open with a small bang and laughter following it. He and Itachi glance behind them at a bouncing blonde teen running toward the exit they had walked through not that long ago. There was another older blonde woman following the teen boy closely behind, a smile playing at her lips. Sasuke just gawks at the teen boy.

_What the hell? Is he trying to escape or something, or are menties allowed outside? _

"Come on, Tsunade! I want outside ya know, now! Come on, come on!" Sasuke smirks at the boy's excitement, before the blonde bust through the exit doors shouting with joy. The woman, Sasuke assumed it was Tsunade, follows behind, closing the door.

He picks the ladder when no one makes a move to stop the blonde boy from leaving. The said raven got a decent look at the other teen, before said teen disappeared into the outside world. He looked to be around Sasuke's age, maybe younger. He was definitely shorter than the said raven. He had spikey bright blonde hair, making Sasuke wonder if he had used some type of gel or something. He had shocking bright blue eyes, a shade that made the teen think that only the blonde could pull off. Along the blonde's tan face were three long scars on each side, giving him the "whiskers" look. Despite the scars, the blonde's facial appearance was soft. The blonde wore a strikingly bright orange and black jumpsuit, but it looked nice on the smaller teen.

He didn't get a good look, but he could tell the hyper teen was hot. He was definitely Sasuke's type. Said raven knew he was gay ever since he was younger and was forced to kiss his guy friend. It still didn't keep the fan girls away though.

_I wonder who he is. _

He glances back to the red head who had stopped talking to stare at the once there blonde. The raven raises an eyebrow at the girl's sudden paleness.

"Do you know who that guy was just then?" Sasuke lets his question hang in the air for a minute before coughing slightly. The red head, Sasuke noticed the name tag which said Karin on it looks at him and begins to speak after a deep breath. She looked to be in pain, but the raven couldn't be sure.

"U-um, nobody. I'm just a little surprised they let him out. This is the first time I've actually seen him. I mean I've seen photos and stuff, but the nurses never let him leave his room."

_Never allowed to leave his room? That had to suck. No wonder he's excited to finally be getting out, but why wasn't he allowed out in the first place? _

"Why wasn't he allowed to leave his room? Both people were surprised by Itachi asking the question.

Karin looks at them with a sad look on her face, like she would cry at any second. "I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to tell you, but let's just say there's reasons why he's been living here for fourteen years and wasn't let out of his room a single day of his life, until now apparently."

Sasuke stared wide eyed at the woman; that brat had been living here basically his whole life without going outside. A small pang hits him in his gut. That had to be torture for the guy; never to be outside to enjoy nature.

_I wonder how he can possibly be tan then. It must be natural. I wonder how he could stand being stuck in his room twenty-four/seven. I get irritated if I don't go on nightly walks outside, so I can imagine that he would be fuming every so often._

The raven clears his throat before speaking again. "So, you clearly know who the kid is, so who is he?"

He examines as Karin decides whether she should tell him the truth or not. She closes her eyes and sighs.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, your new roommate."

* * *

**(1)- Sasuke has a nickname for mentals; menties.**

**(2)- Sasuke you liar! Of course people can have pink eyes. Haven't you ever seen Blossom from _Power Puff Girls_?**

**(3)- I, for one, like the name Naruto. Apparently Sasuke doesn't… Maybe he'll begin to like it later. ;)**

**A/N: Ok darlings, it's time for you to review! I hope for those who read the whole thing, lol, enjoyed it a bit. Since my friend came up with the idea for this, I pretty much know how everything is going to go down, so I should be able to post at least one chapter each week. Anyway, let me know what you think so far! Good and bad are appreciated, so be honest please.**


	2. Roses

**A/N: OK. I forgot to restock on Author notes so…yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I sent my mother to Masashi's house because no one can say no to mothers… He still refused… This man is one tough pickle jar… Mother was fuming…**

* * *

It was beautiful. The sun was shining brightly, making it hard to see. He had to squint just to see through the blinding light, but Naruto didn't care; he was just exhilarated to be outside. I t had been several years since he had last been out, so everything seemed new to him. The sun, blue skies, white fluffy clouds, huge bright greened leafed trees, colorful plants scattered around the area, and the crowds of people who were giving him strange glances for busting through the doors.

He loved it more than staring at the dull walls of the inside of his dorm. He loved the sun heating his tan skin, the smell of nature wrapping around him. The strange sounds blasting everywhere. The bright colors of nature bursting all around him. It was overwhelming, and it was making the blonde slightly dizzy.

_This is great. It's been so long since I've been out; I've forgotten how nice everything was. I want to just lie down and stay out here forever. _

'_hn. Brat, you sound like a love sick pup. It's nature, full of smelly plants, bugs, and diseases. Stop getting so excited.'_

_Shut up Kurama. Just be quiet for ten minutes. I haven't been out in so long, so just shut up. _

'_Hn…'_

"Naruto, are you ok?" Naruto, leaving the conversation with the voice, twists his head to look at the blonde nurse who was looking at him curiously.

"I'm great Tsunade! I'm outside, why wouldn't I be ok?" He gives her a huge I'm-so-fucking-happy smile.

"Just making sure; you were standing there not doing anything. I just wanted to make sure you didn't die of shock, or something."

Naruto glances up at the clear blue sky, eyes following a small yellowish bird flying toward a set of birdhouses near the entrance of the building, not far from where he was standing.

"Yeah, it is a little overwhelming. Everything looks so different from gray walls, I was just taking it all in, ya know?" His voice was smooth and calm, as if not to scare the bird that wasn't even two feet away from him.

The blonde hears a small chuckle come from Tsunade and glances back at her. He noticed she was giving him one of her rarest joyful smiles. There was also a sad look to her eyes, but Naruto wasn't for sure for the woman turned her head to the side.

"Naruto, you only have a few minutes left, there's a garden just ahead of you. Why don't we go look at it? I'm sure you'll love it."

Naruto, hearing the word garden, turns his head slightly and glances behind him where he caught sight of a group of colorful plants bunched together. The said blonde smiles a toothy grin, does a one eighty, and runs straight to the flourished area.

The first thing he noticed about the garden was the dark red flowers with sharp thorns sticking out all over the green stem of the plants. They clashed together with the vibrant colors scattered all around them. They sparked a memory of being prick by one of them when he was younger.

"Tsunade, what type of plant is this, the dark red ones with the thorns." He reaches for a decent size one at the top of the bush, and plucks it, carefully avoiding being pricked. It had a faint smell to it, sweet, but also bitter.

"That's a rose bush, kid. We have different kinds planted in different parts of the surrounding area." The blonde boy twirls the plant between his forefinger and thumb.

_I want to keep this. It's really beautiful. _

The said kid glances away from the plump plant to scan over the other flowers with their bright blues, yellows, purples, and pinks.

_Wow, I don't think I've ever seen so many flowers in one specific area. _

'_That's because you've never been outside before, lest you forget.'_

_Yeah, I know. It's a nice garden, isn't it?_

'_Flowers aren't really my style brat, usually I just crushed them.'_

_You're a bastard, you know that? _

_So you tell me. _

He gives a low growl before turning back to the blonde woman. He holds the red plant up to her. "Tsunade, can I keep this? I'll take care of it, promise." He brings it back to him and plays with the soft, silky, petals.

"Kid… Why do you want a plant that will die in a few days? Besides, you wouldn't know how to take care of it." Naruto's face falls slightly, but quickly perks up, not wanting to give up so easily.

"I still want it though; I will take care of it till it decides to die on me. I'll just put it in some water in a plastic cup or something, and get it some sunlight." He gives her his best puppy eyes look, holding the plant tightly under his chin.

_She can never say no to my puppy dog eyes; it's her weakness. _

'_What about when she said no to having a T.V.? Or, the time when she turned her head away when you were severely punished for injuring that pale guy that was your roommate? The one who liked to paint.'_

He lets a scowl pass his face at the voice's words. He didn't see why Kurama kept trying to dull his mood.

_Shut up for the hundredth time today. First, Tsunade believes television is bad for you, so I knew I lost that war. Second, that bastard was asking for it. Tsunade saw it differently though, so of course she would let them punish me for my behavior. _

'_Whatever brat.'_

"Naruto… Fine, I see no problem letting you have it; you could use some color in that dull room of yours, but as soon as it dies, get rid of it. A dead rose can bring nothing but sickness. (1) Come on, kid; it's time to go back in. You don't have to go back to your room, but you can't come back out until tomorrow."

The said blonde smiles and looks down at his new decoration. His grip tightens around the crimson plant, but loosens when he pricks his palm. He grunts in pain, but doesn't release the flower. His eyes leave the plant to stare at Tsunade once again, who had her arms crossed, waiting for him to get a move on.

"Are you sure I can't stay out here longer? I've barely explored any out here. I still want the sun on my skin, and maybe lie on the grass and watch the clouds roll by, ya know? Please, you don't have to tell anybody."

He knew he was being selfish, but he didn't want to go back inside the cold cage of a building. He gives her a pleading look, but knows he wasn't going to be staying out here if that sad look on the woman's face was anything to go by.

"I'm sorry kid. Rules are rules; I don't want you to lose your somewhat new freedom. Even If I allowed you to stay out longer, the cameras will catch it, and you'll be stuck in your room again. Now let's go."

Heaving a big sigh in defeat, Naruto slowly walks forward, prolonging his stay outside. He twirls the rose in his hand, ignoring the dried blood caking his hand; he knew Tsunade would bandage it later.

He wasn't really sure why he was so fix stated on the crimson plant, but he didn't really want to part with it. He supposed it reminded him of a time when he was with his parents, playing in a garden full of the silky plants. Suddenly an image flashes through his head, stopping him his tracks. He furrows his brows, confused with what he had just seen. His parents were covered in crimson, a sorrowful look in their eyes.

_Hey, Kurama, when we were talking earlier, before Tsunade came in, you were about to mention something about my parents. What were you going to say? _

'_Are you sure you want me to tell you? It might get ugly.'_

_I can handle it, so just spit it out._

'_Whatever you say, kid. Your parents didn't send you here, the hospital did. Your parents are dead.'_

He can feel himself pale, if that was possible.

_W-what did you just say?_

'_You heard me.'_

Leaving his thoughts, Naruto looks up at the nurse before him. She was staring at him with concern in her eyes. She presses her hand against his head, feeling for a fever or something.

"Naruto? Are you ok? You aren't looking so well. Let's get you inside to rest."

"My parents are dead? Is that true Tsunade?"

The blonde stares blankly while he waits for an answer, a sinking feeling in his gut. She notices how the blonde woman's expression turns from shock, confusion, and to complete torment.

"Naruto… Let's get inside."

"Answer the question old lady."

He could tell he was putting her in tight position, but he simply didn't care.

"Naru-"

"Answer!"

"Yes their dead."

Naruto wasn't sure what happened after that since everything went black after hearing those words leave her lips. He figured he had lost it and let Kurama out since he was in a familiar dark room. Water was drenching the floor and dripped from the ceiling. Naruto was staring at a now empty metal cage in front of him that the voice usually stayed in when they had conversations.

He hated when Kurama came out; he always caused trouble using his body. It always turned out like this; if something bad happens, Naruto's consciousness was twitched with the voice's, letting it roam around in his body, while the said blonde stayed somewhere in his mind. He couldn't do nothing but wait for Kurama to either decide to give his body back, or someone forced him.

He really wasn't that upset about his parents dying; he had always had a suspension about it, but never really went into much detail. So why was Kurama running a mock?

_Hey, Kurama, who said you could come out? Just because I find out my old folks died doesn't mean you can roam around with my body. _

'_Kid, you wanted to get away from the words. I took over because you wanted me to. Anyway, I'm just having some fun. Don't worry though; I won't severely injure anyone this time. But from the looks of things, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. _

Naruto cocked a brow, confused. Since when did the voice not hurt someone? And what was he talking about, couldn't hurt them?

_What are you spouting on about? What's going on out there?_

He scowls at the growling chuckle emitting around the room.

'_Well, as of now, we're being held down by some raven haired kid. Some nurses are running over, and I'm pretty sure they're about to sedate us. I didn't even get a chance to do any real damage.' _

A thought pops in his head. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to know what happened to the rose in his hand.

_You didn't hurt the rose did you? I swear you stupid bastard, if you ruined that flo-_

'_Cool it, brat. I didn't ruin the flower. You're still holding it in your hand. I wanted to just crush the damn thing, but I didn't want the hassle of you giving me a migraine. It did make things a little harder though.'_

Naruto sighs in relief, but something the voice said worried him.

_What do you mean made things harder? What the fuck did you do?_

'_Nothing much, though, you may see a very pissed off Tsunade in your near future. Also, I'm not sure, but this kid pinning you down seems annoyed and pissed off. You may have to worry about him too. Also this other guy, some white haired oldie, is probably going to beat you to a pulp.' _

The blonde just stared at the empty cage in shock. He was pretty sure he has only been unconscious for a few minutes.

_How the hell did you cause three people to hate me- two I don't even know-_ _in such a short amount of time?_

'_Never mind that; they have sedated us, so I'm going to give you your body back since I'm unable to do anything now. Good luck, Naruto.'_

Bringing himself back to the consciousness, Naruto blinks and stares up straight into a glaring pair of onyx eyes.

"Wh-?" The blonde couldn't finish what he wanted to say, instead, he drifted back to unconsciousness. It annoyed him that he wasn't able to stay awake. He figured it was due to the sedatives Kurama had mentioned.

_Stupid voice, getting me mixed up in all this crap. _

'_Stupid brat, allowing me to get you mixed up in all the crap.'_

* * *

Sasuke stares down at the sleeping blonde beneath him, with confusion. How did he get mixed up in all this? He goes through what just happened in his mind.

_Sasuke was sitting in one of the blue plastic chairs near the exit. He was waiting for the red headed nurse Karin, or someone else, to lead him to his new room. Itachi had left a few minutes ago, and with Sasuke walking him out, got another glimpse of the blonde boy. The said boy was standing near a flourishing garden with a rose in his hand. _

_He had watched amusingly as the blonde smiles, twirling the plant slowly between his forefinger and thumb, before the door swung shut in his face. He glared at the door before sighing. He wanted to continue watching the other kid, but seeing how that wasn't going to happen, he walked over to the row of chairs and sat down, legs extended outward. _

'_So that is Naruto. I can't see why they would keep him locked into his room. He reminds me of an idiotic person, and not some violent prick. I mean, who smiles at a flower?'_

_He stares up at the ceiling and shivers; it was seriously cold in there. Were they trying to freeze the patients? He was seriously wishing he had brought a coat, and cursed his older brother for not giving him a heads up. He was imagining ways to get back at his brother when the doors swung-hitting some white haired old guy- open revealing a very pissed off blonde. _

'_What the hell? Isn't that the Naruto guy? What happened to make him so pissed? I just saw him looking ever so happy, what happened to change that?'_

_He examines the blonde's appearance; he didn't look like the idiotic brat anymore; instead, his face looked rougher around the edges, not its usual soft self. His scar like whiskers looked deeper and darker, his blue eyes look to be darkened with a red tint, and they were glaring at everything around him, eyes moving rapidly. The raven's eyes widen slightly as he notices dry blood caking the others hand. _

'_This can't be good.'_

_Sasuke knew he was right when Naruto looked his way and growled, GROWLED. What person does that? He quickly stands up as the blonde runs toward him, fist raised for a punch. The said idiot was a few inches in front of him when he kneels down and sweeps his feet across the floor, knocking the blonde out of balance. _

_Naruto hits the ground hard and Sasuke doesn't hesitate to jump on him, pinning him down, his arms pulled above his head. He leans down closely to the blonde's face, glaring daggers. _

"_Hey, Dope, calm the hell down. Don't just go attacking people blindly, especially ones you haven't officially met yet."_

_He struggles trying to keep the blonde beneath him under control. It wasn't that difficult seeing as how Sasuke was stronger, but that didn't mean he couldn't be thrown off if he let his guard down. He presses one of his knees down on the blonde, getting better control over the struggling kid. _

_He couldn't figure out what had set this guy off. He didn't seem to have a violent bone in his body when the raven first saw him, but looks could be deceiving. It was then that Sasuke smelt something bittersweet. He glances down and notices the rose being hold gently in the kid's hand. He raises an eyebrow at it. _

'_Weird…He seems to be in a blind rage, but he can still hold that rose without crushing it?'_

_Before he could ponder more about the unscathed rose, someone kneels beside him, brings a needle into view, and injects the substance into Naruto. He figured it was a sedative since the boy he was kneeling on started to go slack. _

_Sasuke watches as the Dope blinks a few times, and looks up at him with innocent, questioning, eyes. _

"_Wh-?" The blonde falls asleep leaving a baffled Sasuke to stare down at him. _

So now here he was, still on top of Naruto.

_Well, this is kinda awkward…_

"Mr. Uchiha? Can you please get off of Mr. Uzumaki? I need to take him back to his room."

Sasuke looks up into a pair of hazel eyes. It was a woman with pale blonde hair and a big chest. She was glaring at him, like it was Sasuke's fault Naruto went berserk. He glares back up at the nurse, but he gradually lifts himself off the sleeping kid. Something about her seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it.

_'How does she know my name? Maybe nurses are required to know every patients name, even the ones they've never met.'_

He watches as she bends down and, after carefully picking the rose up, effortlessly picks up the kid bridal style. He raises a brow at how strong the woman must be; carrying the blonde like it was nothing.

As the woman walks away with the blonde, the raven begins to follow them, grabbing his suitcase along the way.

"Why are you following me, Mr. Uchiha? Don't you have something better to do?"

"I don't actually. I figured since you're taking him to his room, I'd follow since it's my room too."

_Might as well figure out where the place I'll be staying at is. Also, I want to find out what this guy's problem is. _

The raven smirks at the woman who glances back at him. "Fine, just don't wake Naruto or you're asking for it."

He nods his head, and they continue to walk in silence. They pass through some halls, turning left and right, before stopping at a metal door. Sasuke takes a step back when the blonde nurse suddenly turns around.

"Hey, you, hold this idiot for a minute. I need to unlock the door, but I can't do that with him in my arms." Without even waiting for a reply, she drops the sleeping figure in his arms. He raises a brow at the woman's sudden personality change. First she was all business, now she just seemed annoyed with everything. Also, he couldn't help but notice the small cuts she had all over her body.

_How could I have missed that before?_

Bringing himself out of his thoughts,Sasuke looks down at Naruto with a surprised look; he hardly weighed anything.

_Wow. He's about as heavy as a girl or something, and by his girlish feeling body, I'm not all that sure he's a guy. But, didn't the nurse call him Mr. Uzumaki? And just now, she called Naruto a him. Also why would they put me in a room with a girl?_

"You can just throw him down on the bed near on your left." Sasuke looks up confused, and realizes the nurse had the door open and was already in the room.

"Hn." He quickly walks in and gently lays the boy where the said woman had announced.

Sasuke stares down at the sleeping boy. He examines the teens face, admiring how peaceful it looked. He got a better look at the scars; they really did look like whiskers. The raven wanted to reach down and trace the lines, but he could feel the nurse looking at him. His eyes roam over the bright blonde hair that slightly covered the dope's closed eyes. It reminded him of the sun for some reason, and he had a sneaky suspicion that the locks were quite soft.

His eyes start to travel down to the said dope's body, but a cough behind him told him he better stop, less he wanted a beating. He turns away from the sleeping beauty, to an angry female blonde.

_What's her problem? Why does she keep glaring at me?_

"If you're done oogling Naruto, I'll explain the room situation. That bed is Naruto's"-She points to the bed were Naruto was currently on-"And your bed is behind me. You will both share a closet, also the bathroom, which is also located behind me. Curfew is at nine P.M. sharp, and you will wake up at eight A.M. for breakfast. Oh, and your clothes that you may have packed, they won't be needed. We provide clothes that we feel suited to each person. You should be getting your clothes later today. That's pretty much it for me. If you have any questions, just ask the idiot over there when he wakes up."

She makes her way to the closed door, not looking back at him.

"You must be close to this guy, calling him an idiot and all." He hears a chuckle and smirks; he knew he hit the target.

"No, I just call him an idiot because he is one." She scans her I.D. card and after the door pops open, she walks out, re-closing the door with a loud thump.

Sasuke raises a brow at the door before turning back to the blonde. He walks over slowly and lays a hand down on the side of the sleepers face, caressing it. His thumb lightly traces the scars.

_Naruto huh? You're going to be troublesome in the future, but that will make taming you even more fun. Maybe it was a good idea sending me here. _

He releases the blonde and walks over to his bed, pulling out a book from his suit case. He figured he would read until Naruto woke up from his nap, and then ask questions about what happened earlier today.

* * *

Even with his own eyes closed, and half being half-asleep, he could feel a pair of eyes staring at him. He turns over on his bed toward the feeling.

_Wait… how did I get into bed? _

Naruto's eyes shoot open and he sits up in bed, wincing in pain from the migraine he had. He places a hand on his head as he looks around and confirms that he is indeed in his room. He gives a sigh of relief and brings his knees up to his chest. The day's events pass through his mind.

_So, finding out your parents are dead, and that you went berserk, causing three people to possibly hate you, and I actually feel calm. Is that actually normal?_

'_I doubt it kid. You're not normal though, so it may be normal for you. Also you don't care who hates you, and also you knew all along your parents were dead somewhere in that hollow brain of yours.'_

_Are calling me dumb?_

'_I'm not calling smart, am I?'_

"Oh shut up." Naruto didn't have time for Kurama's yapping. He needed to find out if he would still be able to leave his room.

"I haven't said anything yet, so don't tell me to shut up, Dope." The blonde jumps slightly and looks to his left where a boy was sitting on the bed, his back lying on the wall, a book in his hand. The other kid looked to be near his age, maybe older, with raven black hair-hair that was shaped as a duck's butt, making the blonde chuckle- and onyx eyes. These said eyes were staring at him amusingly. He had creamy pale skin. He stifled a laugh when he noticed the raven was wearing a sleeveless dark blue T-shirt with pale brown shirts. He could tell this was a new emitted person.

_He must have been freezing out in the waiting room. He'll be thankful when they give him his uniform. _

He twists his body toward the raven and gives him a toothy smile. He might as well be friendly to the newbie, even if his head was killing him slowly.

"Hey. You must be my new roommate. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya."

He watches as the raven makes no move to acknowledge him. Just stares at him before saying "Hn."

He frowns and crosses his arms over his chest.

"So… Are you going to introduce yourself, or are you just going to sit there pretending to ignore me with hn?"

He sees the raven sigh and closes the forgotten book. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ok Sasuke. How did I get back in my room, and do you know what exactly happened to me earlier? Oh, and how long was I out?"

He continues staring at Sasuke, trying to read the raven. It was difficult; the bastard had an expressionless face.

_I bet he's a killer gambler at poker. Still, he could show a little emotion to his new roommate, right?_

"Some nurse carried you back, and you went berserk, attacking me by the way. It's six thirty in the evening, if I remember correctly."

"I attacked you?"

"Hn."

Naruto fell on his back laughing. It was funny that Kurama didn't even know the kid to hate him. That meant that Sasuke would make a great friend.

'_Kid…Don't judge too quickly. I really don't think you two will get along that all that well.' _

"Dope, what's so funny? I don't want a crazy laughing at me, especially one who can't even remember going mad."

This shut him up. He didn't like being called crazy. This is what made him and his other roommates fight.

'_I told you that you wouldn't like him.' _

"Shut up bastard. Don't call me crazy. Besides you're also in here, so that means you're not right in the head. And don't call me a Dope, bastard." The blonde smirks as the raven glares daggers at him.

"I'm not crazy, dope. My brother is paranoid, so to make him feel better, I came to stay here for a few days. You, though, have been here for all your life. You would have to be crazy, right?"

They glare at each other. Naruto slowly gets up and walks over to the pale man. He stands before Sasuke gritting his teeth, his migraine forgotten.

"Don't. Call. Me. crazy."

Sasuke looks up with a smirk. "Naruto, you are crazy." Sasuke's voice was low and calm.

Naruto didn't have time to think; he simply jumps on top of the bastard throwing a punch, clipping Sasuke's chin.

No sooner than he was on top of the raven did the said person throw Naruto off, and pinning his arms above his head. Naruto brought his knee up, kicking Sasuke in the gut, causing the raven to release him. He takes advantage of the situation and rolls from under the raven, falling in the floor in the process.

Grunting in pain Naruto tries to get up, only to be push back to floor by Sasuke landing on top of him. He swings his fist but the raven blocks it and pins both his hands above his head once again.

"Let go!"

"So you can hit me again? I don't think so." Sasuke growls in Naruto's ear. Naruto visibly shutters; it felt weird. He didn't like the feeling of this guy's breath on his skin.

_What's this guy's problem? He needs to stop being a bastard, and get off of me. _

"So, did I come in at the wrong time?" Naruto's eyes widen and he looks toward the front door where Tsunade was standing, an amused look on her face. She was holding something in her hand. He blushes deeply, and pushes the surprised Sasuke away, hearing a satisfying thud and grunt.

"Tsunade! What are you doing back? Thought your shift was over?" He scrambles off the floor and walks over to the blonde nurse.

He stares at the object in her hand, and gives her a toothy grin. In her hands was a small plastic cup with the rose Naruto had picked earlier. "Well, I was about to head out, but I remembered a certain blonde wanted to add some color to his room. You're lucky I put it in some water earlier, or it would've died by now."

Naruto nods his gratitude before taking the cup in his hands. He notices the small cuts on her hands, and winces; he knew he had something to do with the small injuries.

He walks over to his bed and places plant on the floor, out of harm's way. Turning back to the nurse, Naruto takes a quick glance at Sasuke who had picked himself up and was once again on his bed, reading.

_What a weird guy. Though, he would be a good gambler. He and Tsunade would be good friends in the gambling business. _

"Thanks Tsunade. I appreciate it." He looks back at Tsunade, to find she had already left.

_That was fast. She didn't even bother to say bye. Maybe she's pissed at me for losing control...Wait! Shit I forgot to ask if I'm still allowed outside. I guess I'll find out tomorrow. _

He shrugs and walks back to his bed, falling heavily onto the soft cushion.

He smashes his face into his pillow and glances to the raven. He had stopped reading, and instead was lying down in bed, his back toward him. Naruto grunted and buried his face deeper into the pillow, his migraine was coming back.

_So he can act like we weren't just fighting? Is he going to ignore me instead? I guess that works; I can live with ignoring him back._

Naruto reaches for the light switch without looking, and after successfully switching it off, drifts off into dreamland where he was sure a certain raven was there, making it a nightmare.

* * *

**(1)- People say if you leave a bad apple in with the healthy ones, they will rot. So Tsunade decided that dead things were negativity toward people.**

**A/N: Still restocking on them author notes… Anyway…Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Review, I want them! Muhahahahahghghg- coughs wildly from too much evil laughing.**


	3. Orochimaru

**A/N: Nothing much to say today except sorry for late update! I've been busy with life and everything and lost track of time… Enjoy the chapter, and if you happen to see some mistakes, point them out please. I seem to be bad at going over them.**

**Disclaimer: I ask Masashi for a character trade; I'll give him mine, he gives me Naruto and the rest. He laughed and had me escorted off the premises, so sadly, I don't own Naruto characters.**

* * *

Waking up to find your face smashed into the floor, neck twisted awkwardly, half your body dangling in the air, and the other half lying on the bed; covers tangling legs, was not what Naruto had expected. He opens his eyes groggily and lets his body fall completely on the hard, cold, ground.

The said person then pushes his upper body up into a seating position. He begins stretching, and rubbing the pain out of his shoulders and neck.

_Crap, that didn't feel good. It feels like I've been sleeping in that pose for hours. _

'_Maybe it's because you were sleeping like that for hours?'_

Naruto glares at the voice in his head. He had known that he was in an uncomfortable position, and hadn't bothered to wake him up?

_If you knew I was like that, why didn't you fucking wake me? It wouldn't have killed you to be nice and let me know so I could've rearranged myself, ya know. Now I have a major cramp in my shoulder. _

'_I'm not your parent kid. You can take care of yourself, and it's not my fault that you're an idiot who can't stay still even in your sleep.'_

The blonde was about to begin his speech of cursing when a voice stopped him. "Hey, Dope, about time you woke up. How can you sleep like that? It looked uncomfortable."

He lets out a groan as he looks across the room to the voice's owner; he had forgotten he had a new roommate, a stupid bastard one at that. This said bastard was smirking down at him sitting crossed legged on his bed, the same book in his hands Naruto had seen last night.

He notices Sasuke had gotten his new set of clothes; a dark blue jumpsuit similar to his own. The bastard had the top unzipped slightly revealing his white shirt underneath. The blonde had to admit, the raven looked good in the suit, but back to the bastard part of him.

"Shut up bastard. If you thought it was uncomfortable, then you should have woken me up!"

He glares as the raven chuckles. "I could have, but why would I? It brought me no discomfort, and you didn't seem all that bothered with it seeing as you slept like that for a few hours."

"You could've still woken me up! You know, not be bastard for a change. It wasn't comfortable at all, ya know!"

"Hn."

"Fucking bastard." Naruto had mumbled the insult, but a pillow to the head told him that Sasuke had heard.

_What the hell, does this guy have super hearing or something? _

'_No, you're just a loud whisperer.'_

_Shut up Kyuubi, I didn't ask for your input. _

'_Whatever kid.'_

Rubbing his eyes to rid of all sleep, the blonde remembers the rose he had put next to his bed last night and twist his head to look for the small plant. The plant was nowhere to be seen and he began to panic. He was positive that he had left the plastic cup there. Even if he had tipped the thing over, there would be water everywhere and the cup and rose would be laying there for that matter.

"Dope, the rose is near my bed. I picked it up so you wouldn't crush it."

Naruto glances at Sasuke who was pretending nothing happened by reading that stupid book. He had thought about him? It was kinda creepy that the bastard was being considerate, but he silently thanked the raven teen for protecting his new decoration.

A thought randomly occurs to him while staring at the raven; why was said person allowed a book in here? Wasn't books banned from this room?

"Hey Sas-" Naruto stops mid-sentence when he hears the door lock pop and Tsunade walks in wearing her usual white shirt with light green baggy pants reaching her ankles.

She looks down at Naruto and smirks. Naruto gives her a sheepish smile, but winces when he notices her hands covered in bandages.

"Hey Naruto nice to see you up and on the floor, that's new for a change. Anyway, I have some bad and good news. Bad news is you aren't allowed outside for a month. Good news is you're still allowed to roam around in the building, but on one condition…"

Naruto notices the nurse glance at Sasuke and a sinking feeling hits him. He knew he wasn't going to like this condition.

"…That Sasuke stays around you the entire time. Don't give me that look brat. I talked to the higher ups, and they have agreed that if you behave for a week, you can drop the extra weight."

The blonde couldn't help but laugh at Tsunade's comment about Sasuke being referred to as weight. He glances at the said person who had put the book down, and was now glaring down at him.

_Tsunade must not like him for her to talk to him rudely. I wonder what he did to make her hate him in such a short time. Well… this is the bastard… It seems to be his specialty to make people despise him. _

'_We agree on something it seems.'_

_Don't act like that's an achievement bastard._

"Why does Sasuke have to follow me? I can perfectly take care of myself. I don't need a babysitter!"

"I agree; why do I have to babysit the Dope? He seems perfectly fine by himself. I mean, from what I saw yesterday, he can hold his own against a fight. But if they're stronger than me, that might be another story. It's his own fault in the first place, so why should I get involved in it?"

The blonde glances over at Sasuke, and glares. The said bastard just stared down at him, a hint of a smirk playing in his lips. Sasuke was just trying to save his own ass, and did that bastard think really think he was stronger than him?

_I could beat his ass any day of the week. _

'_Don't be stupid kid. When I was out there using your body, I couldn't take him down. I ran at him with full speed and power, and it only took him a few minutes to pin me down. And from what I saw yesterday, he also had you pinned down.'_

_Shut up! I wasn't ready last time ok?_

'_Brat…You attacked him first with intent to kill…'_

…_shut up…._

Naruto glances back to the blonde nurse.

"I can beat you any day bastard. Anyway, I don't need one. Can't you talk to the administrators or something?"

Hearing a chuckle, Naruto looks up at Tsunade confused. What did he say that was so funny?

"Naruto, I've tried my hardest for the past four hours. You are very lucky that you are allowed out of your room. Now as long as you can keep good behavior for about a week, you won't have to be around him besides here in the room.

Anyway, the reason I really came in here, is to take you to your first visit with your new counselor. You will spend an hour with him, then Sasuke there will be waiting for you and you two can do whatever, as long as it's together."

This perks Naruto up. It would be the first time in a few years that he had a visit with a counselor. The blonde recalls beating the last guy, and wonders if this new guy would be any better, or stronger for that matter.

"What's the new counselor like? Is he like my old one? You know fun and wouldn't stop talking about women?"

At this, Tsunade burst out laughing causing both the young boys to raise their eyebrows. Naruto wasn't sure what he had said that was so damn funny. He had simply asked if the new and old counselor were similar.

"He's nothing like my friend. This one is more stern and strict. He is another one of my friends, so you're in good hands."

Naruto groaned; his counselor was going to be some evil guy. He just knew it.

_I bet the old lady is punishing me for scratching her up a little._

'_Brat, she hired him before you attacked her. I'm sure that knocked your little idea out of the park.' _

… _Shut it. _

Naruto takes a heavy sigh and pulls himself off the floor. He wasn't going to argue with Kyuubi today. He glares over at Sasuke who just stared back amusingly. He then walks over to the blonde nurse with his famous goofy grin.

"Alright, so I have to meet mister stuck up. Well let's get going, can't keep the guy waiting."

"Change into your clothes first idiot. The whole building isn't your room. You can't just walk around in your nightclothes."

The said idiot looks down at his clothes; he was still wearing yesterday's jumpsuit.

"I'm wearing my jumpsuit? They're not nightclothes."

He receives a smack on the head from Tsunade and a chuckle from Sasuke.

"I can tell you slept in those clothes. Put on new ones, now. I'll be waiting outside, when you're finished knock on the door. Oh and Sasuke, I didn't forget you. You will follow us too so that you'll know where to find Naruto when his session is done with."

With that Tsunade turns on her heel and walks out, the door automatically shutting itself and locking. The blonde stared at the area Tsunade had just stood before shrugging. He would obey the old hag. If he didn't and decided to stay in his day old clothes, he knew the nurse would beat him.

He walks over to the closet and yanks it open to reveal a pattern of blue and orange. He glances over at Sasuke who was ignoring him once again by reading. He pulls out his orange jumpsuit and begins stripping. He didn't care if the bastard was in the room with him; it was his room, so he would strip in there if he damned well pleased.

"Hey Dope, not that this is amusing seeing your foxy underwear, but could you change in the bathroom or something?"

He didn't know why, but looking over at Sasuke to see him looking back at him with an emotionless face made him slightly blush.

_I'm probably just embarrassed to have a guy see my fox boxers. _

'_Sure kid. Keep telling yourself that.'_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

'_Nothing brat.' _

Bringing himself out of his thoughts, the blonde brings his attention back to the annoying; reading a stupid book, raven. (1)

"Shut up bastard. I'll change in here if I so well damn please. If you don't like it, then YOU go in the bathroom."

Sasuke just smirked and went back to his book. Naruto squinted and could just barely make out the title; _Maximum Ride, the Angel Experiment._ (2) He tried to read the author, but the lettering was too small. Again, the blonde wondered why the bastard was allowed to have a book. He knew that Sasuke could probably have a book, but why have the book in the same room when he could possibly kill the said bastard with it? It just didn't wrap around his brain right. (3)

Pulling his pants up and slinging his orange jacket on, not bothering to zip it up, he walks over to his roommate and stares down at the said person who was still ignoring him.

"What's with the book?" He taps the book with his finger.

Sasuke makes no move to acknowledge him, pissing the blonde off. He grabs the book from the bastard's hand and slings it across the room, toward his bed Naruto guessed. He can see Sasuke's eye twitching slightly, but in an instance the eyes go back to being blank. Sasuke looks up at him, and sighs.

"I'm guessing you're ready to go see the new counselor?"

"First, I want you to answer my question; why do you have a book?"

Sasuke looked at the blonde like he was the most stupid person he had ever seen in his life.

"To read you Dope. I'm sure that's what people do instead of hanging around in a room all day doing nothing but staring off into space or sleeping."

Naruto growls at the raven and his fist tighten. How could Tsunade put this smart ass (4) bastard in his room to torture him?

"I didn't mean that and you know it."

"Enlighten me then." Naruto was sick of that smirk Sasuke was giving him.

"Why are you allowed to have a book in here when I'm not, and I could kill you with the damn thing?"

There was an amused look on the bastard's face at hearing this.

"Dope you couldn't hurt me with that thing even if you wanted to. Now let's go before you test my theory; I don't feel like pinning you down for fighting."

Naruto raises a brow at the last part; what was that supposed to mean? Was he planning pinning him done for fun? What would be the point? It didn't make since to him.

'_Kid, you are so innocent sometimes…'_

_What's that supposed to mean? _

'_It means you are too dumb and dense to think about things, but I guess that's a good thing at times like this.'_

_What the fuck are you talking about?_

He could hear the voice sighing, vibrating his skull slightly.

'_Kid… I don't feel like talking about that right now. Let's just go and see what this counselor guy has to say to us.' _

Kyuubi pushes Naruto from his thoughts and doesn't let the said person back in. Naruto lets out an annoyed groan and glares at the raven who was giving him a funny look.

"What are you looking at bastard?"

"Hn." Sasuke ignores him, and gets up and walks toward the door, knocking on it to tell Tsunade that they are ready to go.

The door lock pops and after Naruto zips his jacket up from a glare from the blonde nurse, they exit the small dorm room, heading down a few halls, and walk toward a wooden door with a bronze name tag that read Orochimaru Sannin.

Tsunade knocks on the door and gives Naruto a smile before walking away, leaving him and the raven to be the ones to meet the new guy. Naruto looks over at the raven and sighs. He didn't want the raven there with him. How was he going to play nice an entire week when he couldn't even play nice for five minutes with the guy in the room?

A click brings the blonde's attention back the oak door. Standing at the entrance was a tall man with jet black hair and golden eyes. The blonde shudders at the snake like quality they have. His skin is pale, paler than Sasuke's by the look of it. The man had high cheek bones framing his face.

His new counselor was wearing a tan button up shirt with black loose jeans. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the bright purple belt decorating the black pants.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Orochimaru Sannin. Call me Orochimaru, makes it more friendly sounding I suppose. It's nice to meet you. Come in, we have a lot to do in an hour's time."

Naruto nods and looks back at Sasuke, who was glaring up at the older man. It seemed the bastard didn't like this guy too. Orochimaru gave off this weird vibe, a vibe that Naruto would have been fine not ever feeling again. He was glad Sasuke felt the same way.

"Well see ya later Sasuke." Naruto gives a small wave, but Sasuke grabs his hand and pulls the blonde closer, so that only he could hear the raven's words.

"I'll be right outside the door, so if anything happens, I'll be in right away."

Sasuke pulls away and leans against the wall not facing the confused blonde. Why was Sasuke concerned for him? Naruto shakes his head and walks into the room, shutting the door with a light thump.

Orochimaru was now sitting at his dark wooden dark, hands clasp, and a smirk stretching his sharp features. He gestures to a dark blue plastic chair in front of him. The blonde glances back at the door nervously before sitting down to face the raven haired man.

_Please let's this end quickly. I don't like the look in his eyes. _

"OK, Naruto, let's talk about Kyuubi."

* * *

Sasuke looks at the door and sighs. He was still leaning against the wall with a bored expression. It had been almost an hour since Naruto had gone into Orochimaru's office, and he was tired of waiting. He told the Dope that he would wait for him to come out though. He didn't trust that counselor guy. He had been looking at the blonde a certain way that didn't sit right with the raven. He would make sure that Naruto would come back out unharmed. Sure the Dope was a Dope, but the guy wasn't a bad kid. Sasuke couldn't help but like the blonde. There was something about said person that made the raven want to protect the kid and get to know him.

_I wonder why he's in here. He doesn't seem to be all that mental. Sure he had a weird moment and went berserk yesterday, but that happens to almost everybody, right? Maybe he's like me? Family is paranoid and sent him here? _

Glancing at the clock softly clicking on the wall, he heaves another sigh, running his fingers through his raven hair. He was so bored. He wished there was something to do instead of staring at the gray walls that seemed to dominate the whole building. He remembered that Naruto had been stuck in his room all his life, and by the looks of it, he had nothing to do in there. He wondered if this is what he did; stare at the walls and wait for something to happen. It was a lonely feeling.

It was now past an hour since Naruto had gone in. He was positive that that nurse had said they would be done in an hour. He pushes off the wall and walks over the door. He presses his ear against the door but hears nothing. He furrows his brows and concentrates more, still nothing. The raven straightens and looks at the door questioningly; he was certain that no one had went in or left the room, so why couldn't he hear anything thing?

_Either they are playing the silent game, or the room is soundproof. I'm betting the latter though. That Orochimaru guy looked to be all business and no play. But what if Orochimaru is doing something to Naruto?_

Sasuke pales at the thought. He didn't want to think that. He hadn't even had the chance to do anything to him yet, and he be damned if this guy got him. He was about to knock on the door when a voice stops him.

"Yo, Sasuke. It's been a while, hasn't it? I thought I heard that Itachi brought you here. Finally went crazy, didn't you."

Sasuke sighs and slowly turns toward an older looking man with gray white hair spiked up to the side. The first thing he noticed was the blue masked coving his nose and lips. Beside the unusual face cover up, the silver haired man wore a loose green T-shirt and baggy blue jeans. He was casually leaning against the wall opposite from the raven, a small orange book in his hands. His dark eyes turned sideways looking at him.

"Hey Kakashi. Still into perverted books I see. You know you could make those fantasies into a reality by getting a girlfriend and doing those things to her. Oh, and I'm not crazy, I just live with a paranoid brother."

Kakashi laughs and closes his book. He pushes off the wall and walks next to Sasuke and puts his hand on the smaller teen's shoulder.

"I see you're as sarcastic as ever. For your information I already have someone, but it's not a she, if you catch my meaning."

Sasuke knew exactly what the silver head meant. He had found a boyfriend. He found this rather amusing, instead of shocking. He figured Kakashi wasn't into girls.

"Then why do you continue reading those sex books? I mean if you got a guy?"

"Because this book has tons of tips on positions and such. I use it to figure out which position I'm in the mood for. I can let you borrow it sometime when you get yourself a man."

The raven growls and shrugs the pervert's hand off his shoulder. He liked Kakashi and all, but the guy was so perverted! Sasuke was, himself, a pervert, but not as bad as Kakashi. The guy had no shame when it came to sex and the like.

_I know plenty about sex positions, and I do, in fact, have a man in mind. A stupid dense Dope, but that's his charm. _

"Shut up, I don't need to borrow anything from you. What are you even doing around here? Thought you were a counselor, shouldn't you be counseling some menty?"

Kakashi smirks at the nickname he gave the mentally unstable there. It was a new one for the silver haired man.

"I'm on break. Actually now that you mentioned it, I might be late to getting back from my break. Oh well, I'll just tell the kid that I was helping an old lady across the road, or something. I'll talk to you later. Oh, and nice nickname you picked for everyone, including you. It should stick nicely."

With that, Kakashi waves and walks down the hall, turning to the left where a pink haired girl stood impatiently at the door. Sasuke raised his eye at the girl; he hadn't noticed she was there. She shoots something at Kakashi before storming into the office. It doesn't appear that she had noticed the raven, much to his relief. He wasn't in the mood for pink.

Turning away, Sasuke glances at the clock. Naruto should've came out by now. He was already a half-hour late. He sighs and walks up to Orochimaru's door; he was sick of standing out here, and he'll be damned if he's going to wait any longer. Secretly, though, he just didn't want the blonde being alone with that guy any longer than he had too.

He glances at the door knob and wonders if the door is locked. More than likely it was, so instead, he brings his fists up and gives three quick, loud, knocks.

* * *

"Let's try this again, shall we? You're telling me that you don't remember Kyuubi when he first popped up, and you don't remember anything about your childhood? You just remember waking up here one day and knowing about the voice without being told about it?"

Naruto squirms in his plastic chair. They had already been over this about five times that hour, and the blonde was getting frustrated. He couldn't stand sitting in one place for so long. He needed to move, to do something, anything; punching this guy square in the face seemed pretty good right now. Why does this guy insists on repeating the story? Was it to amuse himself in some weird way, or was Naruto missing something here?

"I told you; I don't know when Kyuubi got inside my head, and my childhood is a blank. Can I go now? No offense, but this is boring."

The blonde looks elsewhere from the older man's glare. He could feel those yellow eyes burning into him, as if daring him to say another word. He was just being honest; Orochimaru was boring. All the guy did was talk about Kyuubi this, Kyuubi that.

_I already get enough from him now, why do I need to talk about him more?_

'_Because this guy is trying to decipher how crazy you are.'_

_Oh, look who is finally talking again. Why did you shout my thoughts off? I was dying out there! _

'_Shut it, kid. I was bored, so I figured I'd amuse myself.'_

_How do you plan on doing that?_

'_Well, your talking aren't you?'_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

'_Nothing.'_

"..Ruto. Naruto!"

The blonde snaps his eyes back to a very pissed off Orochimaru, causing the boy to flinch in surprise. He had forgotten the man was talking to him.

"Good, seems like your back with me. I won't have you talking elsewhere with that voice in your head. Speaking of the voice, I want to speak to him."

Naruto stares at him wide eyed; this man wanted to SPEAK with Kyuubi? Orochimaru must have a death wish the blonde decided. But, if he wanted to talk with the voice, Naruto would oblige to the command.

_Hey Kyuubi, want out for a bit?_

'_I don't know… What are you planning?'_

_Idiot, you should know. This guy is getting on my nerves, so I'll let you deal with him. _

'… _Sounds like a plan. I'm all for it.'_

_OK, let me kno-_

Naruto is thrown into darkness and lands in a small puddle of water outside of a tall cage. He recognizes the place that Kyuubi stays in. This would be his tenth time in the dark room.

"Bastard! I thought I told you to let me know when you take over! It would've been helpful, ya know!"

* * *

"Naruto?"

The blonde opens his eyes and stares up at the man in front of him. The man was bent over him with a mixture of concern and amusement on his pale face. He smirks and ignores the said man, stretching his arms out and inhaling a large amount of air.

"Naruto?" Orochimaru asks again.

"Shut up. You're annoying. Get away from me; you stink of death and chemicals."

The blonde watches amused as the raven haired man steps back in shock. The older man quickly composes himself though, and smirks down at the boy in front of him.

"I'm guessing you're not Naruto."

"Ding ding ding! Give the man a cookie!"

Orochimaru narrows his eyes at the blonde before him.

"OK, so you are Kyuubi?"

"That's not my name. I don't know why the kid insists on calling me that."

"Then what's your name?"

"It's Kurama. Don't tell the kid though; he doesn't know, and I'm not planning on telling him anytime soon."

"Interesting. OK Kurama, does Naruto know about the predicament he's in? What really is going on?"

Kurama examines the man with interest. The man was pretty smart if he figured out the real picture so soon. Though this could be a problem in the future if the kid found out. He was going to have to keep his eye on this one.

"No he doesn't, and he won't find out, unless you want him dead. That's something you wouldn't want to tell Tsunade is it? I'm sure she'd torture you if anything happened to her precious patient."

"Are you threatening Naruto?"

"No, I'm telling you what will happen if he finds out; he'll die."

"How can I be sure that you're telling the truth?"

The blonde could hear the amusement in Orochimaru's voice. The man was playing with him, and it was pissing said blonde off.

"That's the fun of it; you don't, and you know what's more fun? You never will because you can try to tell him, I encourage you to, but I'll just stop you. Naruto will not find out, I promise you that."

They stare at each other with deadly silence. The blonde then smiles up at the man, confusing said person; what was there to smile for?

"Well I must say this was boring, but interesting. Now I believe you were supposed to let Naruto leave about half an hour ago, and now a certain pissed off raven is coming to drag him out, so have a good day Orochimaru."

With that Orochimaru watches as the blonde's head falls back as if the boy was sleeping. He walks up to the boy and places a cold hand on the others scarred check. He could hear the blonde's deep and even breathing. Could this innocent child really not know about his own situation?

There is a loud knock at the door followed by two more. Orochimaru's hand slips off of the sleeping blonde's face as he makes his way to the door, opening it to find a pissed off raven. The older man wondered slightly how Kurama could have known that this was about to happen.

"Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke looks up at the man with a glare, waiting for an answer.

"He'll be right out. Can I ask who you are to be asking a question so rudely."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"OK."

Orochimaru turns around and raises an eyebrow at the empty blue chair that Naruto was only moments ago resting in. He glances around the room and sees that it's empty.

_Where did he go?_

He returns his attention back to Sasuke to find that he too, was missing. He lets out a growl and slams the door. The two boys snuck away without a proper good bye. He was slightly impressed though that they managed to slip away without him noticing.

The raven walks to his desk and grabs the thick file laying there. He opens it up to the first page that was halfway full of small neat handwriting. He reads Naruto's story about waking up in his room, and not remembering his past. He reads the notes that add up his theory. He rereads all his work before adding the final part to his theory.

He lets the file fall back to his desk with a small thud. A low laugh escapes his lips as he thinks about the blonde, and what Kurama had stated. This would be his hardest case yet, but it would also be the most fun.

_Naruto Uzumaki…You aren't who you say you are…_

* * *

**(1)- OK Naruto, stop being mean to books.**

**(2)- Don't own the title. The book is real and it's by James Patterson. It's a really good book too. The series also.**

**(3)-It's just something I say. Just means that he couldn't figure something out. And Naruto, you couldn't kill Sasuke…**

**(4)- Not calling smart, just calling him sarcastic and acting better than everyone else.**

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I wonder what's going on in Orochimaru's head about Naruto… Anyway I love reviews so let me hear them! Review review review!**


	4. Crumbled roses and blood

**A/N: So hey hey hey, time for another chapter! I'm really not good at posting chapters when I'm supposed too, huh? I am a female Kakashi with my late updates. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I sent a request to Masashi asking for Naruto and the others, but I still haven't received an answer, so of this moment, they still belong to him.**

* * *

_He was walking around outside in his yard. He was bored and thought walking would take his mind off of it. He glances at the rows of crimson roses lining the edge of his white house. The house wasn't much, just a single story building with brown oak wood doors. They had about seven or eight windows._

_The child stops in front of a rose bush near the end of his home. He rubs the silky red petals and smiles. He loved roses. That's why they had so many; he had insisted they buy them till they actually did. He loved the feel of the plant, and the way it resembled blood. The smell bothered him slightly; it was too sweet. He didn't like sweets and found the smell sickening, but with roses, he really didn't care because hidden in the sweet smell of a more bitter smell. _

'_I wonder if I pick it, will it bleed? Everything bleeds from bugs to the fish in the sea. If it doesn't die right away, maybe I can keep it? I'm positive mother and farther wouldn't mind. If they do, I'll just sneak it in I've done it before, and they haven't found out.'_

_The boy examines all the roses. He wanted a healthy one that had no withering petals. He preferred a small one; they tend to last longer than the bigger ones. Finally he finds a fully bloomed deep crimson rose about the size of his small fist. It was perfect to him. He picks the small rose and winces; a thorn had pricked his thumb. He looks down at the small dot of blood and scowls. He throws the flower down and stomps on it, with a sickening crunch. _

"_Stupid, ugly, plant! I hate you! Die, die, die!"_

"_Hey, stop!" _

_The boy Stops and looks up towards the door where his mother stood, a shock and angered expression shown clearly on her face. Her pale blue gray eyes narrowed, looking at the flower crushed under his small sneaker. Said mother was now running toward him, her bright red hair flowing everywhere due the wind, making her look demonic. _

_She grabs his arm and yanks roughly, causing him to tumble to his mother's side. He tries to tug away from her grip, but she only tightens it. He watches as his mother picks up the now dead flower, and frowns. Why did her son kill this rose? He loved roses, or so she had assumed. _

"_Why did you stomp on this flower?" She looks down at her son, who was glaring back up at her. _

"_It made me bleed. I don't like to bleed, and I'll punish anything that does." He finally is able to yank his arm out of her grip and runs into the house, ignoring her calls for him stop, and right into his farther. He tries to dodge around him, but fails to do so when the older blonde man grabs his red shirt collar. The child looks up at his smiling father's face. _

'_Crap, farther caught me.'_

"_Hey, your mom's calling you, kiddo. You know she doesn't like chasing after you when she's cleaning."_

_The boy looks across his shoulder at his fuming mom that was standing at the doorway, the crushed rose in her hand. He sighs and yanks his shirt back from his farther. Said boy walks to his mother and grab the plant from her hand. He ignores his mother angry glare and instead he stares at the small plant and frowns, a string of regret settles at the pit of his stomach. _

'_Maybe I was a little too rough on it?'_

"_Sorry mom, I didn't mean too. I just got upset because it pricked me." He closes his fingers around dead flower, and looks up at his mother with innocent blue eyes. _

_He sees her frown waver along with her anger. She lets out a small sigh, and lays her hand on his skull, smoothing his unruly blonde spikes. Said blonde does a little head cheer knowing he wasn't going to get punished. Even if he was punished, he wouldn't have obeyed the grounding._

"_Sweetie I know you're only five, and it's easy to lose your temper at that age, but try not to let that anger of yours blind your kind side, ya know? I know roses can hurt if handled wrong, but that doesn't mean you can harm something that can't defend itself, or anyone or thing else for that matter. Promise mommy that you won't do this again?" _

_The small child stares blankly at his mother. Was he really going to listen to her request? Was he going to start being the kind child she had always hoped for? No, he wasn't. He knew it hurt his parents to see him misbehave, but he couldn't help it; it was his nature. He didn't know how to be the angle they wanted him to be._

'_I'm going to have to do something about this parent and son relationship thing going on here soon. I don't know how much longer I can hold my composer in with the people I tell myself that I hold dear and wouldn't hurt.'_

_The blonde finally gives his mother a bright smile and shakes his head. "Yes mom, I'll be kind."_

_It was an obvious lie, but it made the boy feel better knowing his mother would rest easier believing that small tall tale. Said woman gives a small chuckle and excuses herself to finish her daily cleaning routine, satisfied with her son's answer._

_He sighs in relief and turns toward his farther, who is frowning down at him. Said farther walks past his son, his hand reaching up to rub his small head. _

"_You shouldn't lie to your mother. Things will only get worse that way, and you know your mom; one lie to her is like a death blow for you." (1) With that, the older man walks out the front entrance, silently closing the door. _

_The boy stares at the closed door, a scowl plastered on his face. How did his farther always know when he was lying? Did he have a sixth sense or something? Or was it just a dad thing to know when your kid is lying straight to their face?_

'_I'm going to have to do something soon. This has been going on for way too long. I just need to find the right time to do it.' _

_He turns on his heels and walks down the hallway to his room at the end; the small rose in his hand now crumples to the floor, lifeless and no longer needed. _

* * *

Naruto opens his eyes and groggily stares up at the ceiling. The room is silent and dark, telling the blonde that day has not broken yet. The lights would automatically switch on when it was morning sense there was no window to let the light in. He rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands and tries to draw the dream back to life, but the memory was already fading away from his grasp. He thinks back to what the dream was about, but even that fades into nothing but confusing blurs. The only thing he remembered was something about a crumpled rose lying on the floor.

_Why can't I remember the damn dream? It felt like a fragment of my past, but I can't even fucking recall what the hell it was about. _

'_Kid, try not to dwell on it too much. People's dreams tend to fade away quickly, like squashing a bug; one second it's there, the next, it's gone.' _

The blonde snickers at the comparison between a dream and a bug.

_That's a weird way of putting it. Anyway, this wasn't a dream dumbass. It was a memory, I know it was. Wait… Kyuubi! You should know, right? Tell me what the memory was about, and maybe it will come back. _

There is nothing but silence in Naruto's head, and for a second he believes that Kyuubi is ignoring him, when the voice finally speaks.

'_Sorry kid, I don't know what it was. I was sleeping at the time and was having dreams of my own. I wasn't paying any attention to yours.'_

He lets out a low grunt and twists his body to the side, defeated. He closes his eyes and tries once more to bring the memory back to him, to no avail. Why couldn't he remember? He needed to remember, he had too. It was his past, a thing he desperately wanted to remember. His parents were in his past; remembering would be the only way to see them again, to know what they were like, how they looked, and their love.

The feeling of never knowing brings an ache to his chest. Naruto opens his eyes and focuses his gaze on the raven blob tucked snugly under the covers across the room. He brings his mind back to earlier that day, after leaving Orochimaru's office. He had told the raven that he wanted to go back to his room; he wasn't in the mood to explore the building. The blonde was just tired and he wanted nothing more to do than sleep.

Sasuke had said nothing, just nodded and began walking back to the direction that would lead to their room. The raven had stayed with him the entire time in the room, reading a book.

Naruto felt bad that Sasuke didn't get the chance to move around and stretch his legs. The raven must've hated staying in the small dorm with him all day.

_He didn't have to stay with me. He could've left whenever he wanted to, so why didn't he?_

'_Maybe he felt awkward roaming around the building by himself.'_

_Yeah right, that bastard? Feeling awkward? That's ridiculous, ya know. _

'_Whatever kid, everyone gets nervous at some point.'_

_Even you?_

'…_Not anymore.'_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

'_Nothing brat, go back to sleep, it's only two in the morning.'_

_But I'm not tired. I feel restless for some reason. I think I'm going to take a shower. _

'_Do what you want. Just keep your thoughts to yourself. Even if you can't sleep, I can.'_

_Whatever, you can just block me out anyway. _

Naruto brings himself out of the conversation and groans lightly as he sits up in bed. He tugs away out of the embrace of the tangled covers and gently jumps off his bed, his feet landing on the cold floor silently. He looks at the small rose in the plastic cup sitting on the floor next to his bed. He was going to have to refill the cup before long. The edges of the silky petals were already withering. He slightly wondered if the rose had something to do with his dream, but dismissed it. The rose in the dream had been smaller, and it was a memory that didn't involve the future.

He glances toward Sasuke, confirming he was still asleep, before walking the closet, pulling out one of his bright orange jump suits, and finally making his way toward to bathroom. He locks the door and drops his clothes on the small sink counter. He doesn't look in the mirror as he makes his way to the shower, turning the knobs and waiting for the water to heat up.

He strips and examines the small scars on his chest. They were small and rigid looking, barely noticeable unless you knew they were there. He ponders on exactly how he came to have the small blemishes, but nothing comes to mind. Another mystery, never to be discovered.

The blonde, finished taking his clothes off, steps into the shower, closing the curtain. He sighs as steaming hot water cascades down on him, drenching him instantly. The water felt so nice against his skin, as if it was smelting his problems away, but the feeling of wanting to remember stuck to him like super glue, unable to be washed away with simple hot water. He had to remember the dream.

He closes his eyes and brings his mind to the only thing he could scavenge from the mystery past; the crumbled rose. Why was it crumbled? What happened to the plant? Why was it the only thing he could remember?

He can picture the rose now; a small crimson blossomed rose. He could tell it was beautiful before it was crushed. He racks around his brain, trying to find the memory necessary to figure out the flower's history. Nothing, nothing at all comes to mind, just a blank darkness where the memory should have been.

_I hate my brain sometimes. It's so stupid, forgetting important crap like my past. _

'_What about the memory of playing ball in the front yard with your parents?'_

_That's different; I can't even remember their faces. All I get is their shoulders and rest of the body. _

Giving up on the rose search, he tries to picture his parents. He had always images flash through his mind, too quick for him to examine closely, but long enough for him to get a good idea of what they looked like.

With his eyes still closed, he reaches for the shampoo to wash his hair with. He came to take a shower, and that meant cleaning himself instead of just standing under steaming liquid all night. He lathers his hair with the smell substance and begins recalling what his parents looked like while scrubbing his skull.

His mother had long bright red hair that danced around her like crimson waves. She was on the pale side, but just barely. She had a slim body, but he felt that she was strong. In the flashes he saw of her, she was always smiling, her white teethe always showing. Naruto loved her smile. It made him believe she was smiling at him.

The one thing he couldn't figure out was her eye color. He could never get a good enough look at them to determine their color, but he knew they were pale.

His farther had spikey longish blonde hair, like his own, with tan skin. Naruto could tell he was strong, but felt like his dad was a goofball. He wasn't really that tall from what the flashes show. He too, would always be smiling, but his teeth never showed.

Like his mother, Naruto couldn't tell what eye color the older blonde had, and it aggravated him. Did he get his eyes from his mom or dad or from some other family member? He felt angry that he couldn't remember something so simple.

_Why can't I remember?_

Suddenly Naruto is thrown out of his thoughts by a metallic smell. It was a smell he knew very well, but wasn't sure how.

He opens his eyes and glances at his hands; they were drenched in crimson red that the blonde instantly identifies as blood. In shock he looks at the shower head to see more blood spilling from it, staining him in the red liquid. His eyes widen and he stumbles backward, falling to the tiled floor. He stares at his hands, the blood runs from them to his arms and chest, and everywhere else. He tries to rubs it off frantically, but it only makes it worse. More and more blood seem to come from nowhere incasing him whole, causing him to drown in the thick crimson pool.

He opens his mouth to scream, but it's muffled out by blood flowing into him. The blonde struggles against the liquid. He needs to escape; he didn't want to die. Why was this happening to him? Where did the blood come from, and why is it suffocating him?

_I'm going to die…_

Naruto closes his eyes as his vision blurs into nothing. He can feel his awareness slipping away from him, and darkness taking its place.

There is a loud cracking noise, along with a bang, and Naruto is now lying on the floor staring up groggily at Sasuke, who is yelling something at him, his face creased with worry. He couldn't hear what the raven was trying to say, his voice was muffled. The blonde tries to speak but nothing comes out of his mouth. He wanted to ask why Sasuke was there. Didn't he lock the bathroom door? He was sure he locked it before entering the shower.

Naruto's vision becomes blurry again, Sasuke fading in and out, but he could tell the raven was still talking to him. He can feel himself growing tired, and closes his useless eyes, and lets the darkness claim him. He'd find out what Sasuke wanted later.

'_I told you to forget about the past.'_

* * *

Sasuke stares down at the now sleeping blonde. He was desperately trying not to look down at the blonde's lower regions sense the said person was wet, sleeping, and completely naked. Instead he focuses on what the hell had just happened. He had been sleeping when Naruto had woken up, and went to take a shower. He wasn't too concerned, but the way his eyes looked dulled, he stayed up to make sure the blonde was ok. He was planning on asking what had happened with Orochimaru sense he didn't ask before. He was sitting up in bed, reading his book, when he heard the screaming.

He threw his book and launched himself across his bed, landing on the floor with a thud. He runs to the bathroom door and yanks on it. The door was locked, so he began kicking at until the wood began to split, and the locked busted open. Naruto was lying on the floor screaming and thrashing everywhere.

He ran to where he was and landed on his knees, grabbing the blonde's arms, trying to stop his struggles.

"Naruto! It's OK! Calm down." He is leaning down, his face merely inches from the Dopes.

_What the hell happened?_

Naruto opens his eyes, and stares up at the raven, unfocused. Sasuke could almost laugh at how confused the blonde looked, staring up at Sasuke.

"Naruto? What happened? Are you OK?" The blonde doesn't answer, just closes his eyes and sleeps.

Sasuke continues to stare down at the sleeping form before sighing, running his fingers through his hair. He had to get the Dope off the cold tile floor, but the said Dope was naked. The raven didn't trust himself not to jump the blonde. He glances around the small room looking for something to cover Naruto up in and notices a clean orange jumpsuit lying on the sink counter.

_That'll work. I'll just put his clothes on him and then carry him to bed. _

With that concluded, he grabs the thick fabric and begins dressing the blonde. He puts the jacket on the blonde first, zipping it up all the way, not failing to miss the small scars decorating his chest, and then pulling the blonde's pants up, hesitating only for a moment before grabbing Naruto's hips and pulling them into the air so he could pull the pants up all the way. He avoids looking at Naruto's penis. As tempted as he was, he knew that it would be wrong to admire and possibly touch the Dope's member. God was it tempting.

_OK, clothes are on, now stop thinking about jumping this guy's bones. (2) Besides, I barely know this guy. But there's something about him that I like. _

He takes a big gulp of air, breathing out through his nose. He scoops up the small blonde and gently carries him out of the bathroom, carefully avoiding Naruto getting his head smack against the door way. That would be the last thing he wanted; the Dope waking up with a major headache and blaming him for it. Not the best way for them to get to know each other.

Again it amazes him how light the guy is. It makes him wonder if he ever worked out a day in his life. As far as he knew, the blonde never got to leave the room until Sasuke showed up.

He walks over to the blonde's side of the room and lays him down on his bed, pulling the covers over the blonde. He stares at Naruto's whiskered face, at how peaceful it is. You couldn't tell that he was freaking out just a minute ago.

Why was he freaking out? This haunted his mind as he walks back to his own bed, falling heavily on the cushion. He twists his body to Naruto, and sighs. He knew nothing about his roommate. He would change that. He knew he was attracted to the Dope, but he wouldn't do anything with a stranger. He would get to know Naruto Uzumaki and all his craziness, then he would try and snatch him up. That didn't mean he wouldn't tease the Dope along the way, he thought with a smile.

First thing on the get-to-know list, find out what Naruto was in for, and to figure out what that was about just moments before. He closes his eyes, waiting for sleep to overcome him.

_Time to get to know Naruto Uzumaki. _

* * *

_Hey Kyuubi, what was that just now?_

'_Look who's conscious woke up.'_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

'_You've been out for hours. Anyway, are you asking about your little episode?'_

…_yeah…_

'_Well I told you to stop trying to remember. You have things you don't want to remember, so your mind blocks them out. The thing with the blood was something to keep you from finding something out. It was just a trick of the mind.'_

_But what is it that I don't want to remember?! _

'_I don't know kid; maybe you had a bad kissing experience?'_

_Fuck you bastard. _

'_In your dreams brat. Anyway, you may not know this seeing as that you're still sleeping, but that raven bastard has been staring at you for an hour now. It's kinda creepy and weird. I wonder if he's going to be your stalker from now on.'_

_Shut up._

Naruto opens his eyes and glances over at his roommate's side of the room. Sasuke sitting up in bed, legs crossed the same book in his hands from before. He had his head bent and looked to be engrossed with the story. He was in no way looking at the blonde.

_Liar. _

'_Really?'_

Naruto sighs and stretches his arms above his head, hearing his bones pop. He then notices he was wearing his jumpsuit. He was sure that he was naked when he passed out in the bathroom; he had been taking a shower. Thinking about it, how did he get to bed anyway? He brings his arms back down and looks over at the raven, a blush forming on his face. Did Sasuke put clothes on him and carry him back to bed? He was in the bathroom with him before everything went dark. He still wondered how he got in there before he looked at the bathroom door; it was cracked and the locked looked busted. Everything finally clicks together.

'_Give the kid a cookie.'_

_I think I'm going to die from embarrassment…_

'_Go ahead; I don't blame ya.'_

"Are you going to keep staring at me, or are you going to say hello or morning, or what the hell bastard?" Naruto blinks and looks away from Sasuke who was staring at him with amusement. Naruto blushes with embarrassment about getting caught.

"I wasn't looking at you. What the hell bastard, get your ego under check! And don't break the bathroom door! Tsunade is going to kill me!"

Sasuke chuckles and closes his book. "So I take it was option number three that played out this morning."

The blonde just gives him a blank stare. "Huh?"

"Nothing Dope. Anyway, are you going to explain what happened last night?"

He pauses and thinks; was he really going to tell a stranger/bastard about his mental state? About how he was trying to remember his past and found himself in a pool of blood? What if the bastard made fun of him, or simply hated him for being so messed up?

_He already hates me though. _

'_Kid… you're an idiot.'_

_Shut it you lying bastard. _

'_Tch, whatever kid.'_

Naruto looks at Sasuke, who was waiting for an explanation. His onyx eyes told him he wasn't getting out of the topic either. "Are you going to tell me why you're in here too?"

"Only if I get answers first."

He sighs, defeated. If Sasuke wanted to know so badly, he would tell the bastard.

_At least I'll get some answers from him. _

'_Are you sure about that?'_

_What? You think he's going to ditch his explanation after he hears mine?_

'_Possibly. He is a bastard after all.' _

Sasuke coughs, bring the blonde back to him. He looked annoyed about having to wait for an answer. This amused the blonde.

"Well you see I have this vi-" The blonde stops mid-sentence as the door lock pops and a blonde nurse walks in. she is wearing her usual attire, with a frown on her face. She doesn't say anything which wasn't a good thing.

She looks at Naruto, and the blonde swore he could hear her growl, her eyes narrowing at him. He knew he was in deep shit.

_I wonder what I did._

'_Who knows, but I'm glad I'm in here and not out there.'_

_Lucky bastard. _

'_Good luck.'_

"Uzumaki, I can take kicks, punches, scratches, and shouts. I can even take annoying little blonde's with too much energy. What I can't take is the sight of blood and lying." Her voice was calm, and that made Naruto even more worried. A calm Tsunade was not a good Tsunade.

She walks over to where the blond was sitting in bed, and hits him roughly on top of the head.

"How dare you lie to me the other day on your birthday about not speaking to that voice!"

The blonde yelps and covers his head with his hands, trying to stop the pain. Tsunade was strong, and she had definitely used more than half her strength in the punch. "I'm sorry old lady! I thought it would be better for you not to know. How do you know I was lying anyway?"

This gives him another hit to the head, he was getting dizzy from the force of it. "Orochimaru told me that yesterday you seemed to be having a conversation with Kyuubi like it was an every day thing, and that you actually let him out to speak!"

_Damn that bastard. I thought therapist weren't supposed to give out their client's information? I'm going to kill him._

'_Well Tsunade and the snake guy are friends. Of course he would tell her.'_

_Snake guy?_

'_Yeah, I get the feeling that he would be a snake in another time.' _

_It suits him. That's his new name for me; snake bastard._

'_How original.'_

_Shut up._

"You're talking to him right now aren't you?!" Another hit to the abused head. Naruto was seeing stars by now.

"OW Tsunade! OK, enough, stop hitting me! I need my brain cells!"

Tsunade huffs, but doesn't strike him again. She glares down at him before turning her head away, a look of hurt passing her eyes.

Naruto felt bad about lying to the blonde nurse. He knew how she hated it just as much as the sight of blood. Naruto knew that she trust him with her life, and it crushes her when he tells her lies, especially ones that involved the voice.

He slides off the mattress and looks at his feet, guilt pouring into him. "I'm sorry Tsunade. I know you hate me talking to Kyuubi. I wanted you to believe that I was getting better, because every time I bring it up, you get this saddened look in your eyes, like you do now. I just didn't want you to worry."

The woman glances at the blonde through the corner of her eyes. She closes her eyes and lets out a small sigh escape her lips before turning back to the blonde. "I hate being lied to more than you talking to that voice. At least I know your condition when you tell me the truth."

"I'm sorry."

Naruto jumps as he feels an arm wrap around his shoulders. He looks at Tsunade who was smiling down at him. "It's fine brat. I know you did it with good intentions. Just know that I'll find out if you ever lie to me again, and I will beat you to a pulp. Anyway, are you ready to explore the facility? I heard that you were too tired to do it yesterday."

The blonde looks over at Sasuke who was staring at him, confused clearly masking his face. It was clear he had no clue what the hell had just happened. He then looks back at Tsunade with a smile. "Don't I have to talk to Orochimaru today?"

He already knew the answer, but he just wanted to make sure.

"Nope."

"Then what are we waiting around here for? I'm tired of being stuck in my room! I want breakfast!"

"Wait. What is this voice you keep talking about and when was your birthday?" They both turn to the raven haired kid that was now standing, his arm loosely wrapped over his chest. His eyes clearly stating he wanted a proper explanation, or no one was leaving the room.

'_Persistent bastard, isn't he?'_

_Sure is. This guy would definitely be king at poker. _

Tsunade and Naruto share a look and finally the blonde smiles. He puts a hand behind his head rubbing his sore spot. "You see, my birthday was the day you came and I have this voice in my head that I talk to, his name is Kyuubi. You met him once when you came here. He's the one who attacked you the first time."

'_Hey, you didn't have to tell my name.'_

_Shut up sour puss. _

'… _what did you call me?'_

_A sour puss. Ya know, people who are grumpy all the time. _

'_brat…'_

He clears his throat and continues to look at the raven before him. He wanted to see his reaction and so far, it was expressionless. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing, or a bad one. He hoped it meant that Sasuke didn't find it weird.

"Sasuke, I have a double personality disorder, and not in a good way."

* * *

**(1)- Mothers are scary when lied to. Basically they won't trust you again for a while, and that could kill you if want to go out and have fun but your mom won't let you because she can't trust you.**

**(2)- Saying I head from my friend, he has a lot of sayings... Basically means to jump the guy and have sex with him all night long.**

**A/N: Yay another chapter completed! I personally believe that Sasuke should've jumped him. But Sense my friend threatened to kill me and my Sasunaru art, I kindly gave Sasuke a respectful side. I believe everyone knew what Naruto's condition was, but will we ever figure out about Sasuke's? And is Naruto's condition what he thinks it is? We shall find out later. Anyway, I love reviews, can't get enough of them. So Let me have them! I want the precious reviews –says that in best goblin voice-.**


	5. Meeting The Group

**A/N: Hayo! It's your baka author here! Letting you know that I have a new chapter for you, and this is why I'm a baka; you already know that that this is a new chapter without me spelling it out. Baka= idiot/fool.**

**Just so some know Sasuke and Naruto are both teens are seventeen with Sasuke being older by a few months.**

**Disclaimer: All around the merry go round I chased after the characters. Tis thought I had them, then POP! Masashi grabbed them… You won this time Masashi.**

* * *

"So you have a double personality? How is that a bad thing?" Sasuke looks back between the two blondes. He didn't see how this was a bad thing; many people had more than one personality and they lived normalish lives and weren't sent to mental places. Why was this Dope any different?

_It seems a stupid reason to put him in this place for all those years. _

"Well… It's bad because my other "self" is called Kyuubi and is a pain in the neck. He's usually only in my head, but sometimes he will take over my body and go on a rampage or something like that. He seems to be the exact opposite of me; he likes to hurt people while I don't, innocent people anyway." Naruto looks off to the side avoiding the raven's gaze.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment, examining the teen before him. They had him in there for having a psycho other half. He still couldn't wrap his head around it. They had medicine for crap like that right?

_Surely they don't have him locked up here just because of his other self? There has to be more to this. _

"But don't they have medicine for things like that? I mean this is the twenty-first century."

The blonde chuckles and shakes his head, still avoiding his gaze. "It doesn't work with me for some reason. They giving me so many pills and all of them fail; he just keeps coming out."

"But-" The raven began. He still couldn't comprehend it. Something more was going on, there just had to be.

"Can we just drop it? I told you what was wrong with me, so drop it." The raven raised a brow at the Dope's sudden outburst, but doesn't say anything. Naruto looked troubled by the whole situation, and looked like he wasn't going to cooperate any more. He lets out a sigh and runs his fingers through his spikey raven hair, his finger slightly getting tangled in knots from not brushing the mess yet.

_Damn, I pissed him off, now I feel guilty for pushing him, great. I should've just accepted the fact they put him in here for being double. I just can't fathom why they would though. Something isn't right. I won't pressure Naruto into telling me though, but I will find out eventually. _

"Fine. So you have a double personality. I can handle that."

"It's actually called Dissociative Identity Disorder."

"Doesn't matter, I can still kick your ass." He estimated that the blonde Dope was about to lose his cool.

This brought a growl from the blonde. Sasuke smirks at the now fuming boy, his eyes daring him to say other whys. He finds that he liked teasing the Dope. He was just so easy to get a rise out of.

The blonde was about to come back when the blonde nurse began to speak.

"OK, now that that is settled, I vote we should go to the cafeteria for some food. Naruto you haven't been there yet, so don't get too excited about all the people, OK?" Tsunade casually interrupted them. There was amusement in her eyes as she watches the bickering teens.

They continue to look at each other for a moment in a glare war, before both begin to head to the door. Sasuke couldn't help but let a small smile appear from watching the pouting blonde. He was just so cute when trying to look mean and intimidating.

"Wait, Naruto dammit, what have I told you about changing clothes? I won't allow you to leave this god forsaken room until you put on clean clothing."

Naruto twists his head to look back at the blonde woman, a pout on his face at being stopped from his food.

"But old laaaddyy, I've only worn this suit for a few hours." Sasuke was trying to hold back a laugh, which quickly changed to hiding the small blush dusting his pale face. Uchiha's didn't blush, and he wasn't blushing because he was embarrassed, he was blushing because he never got to see the eye candy that was hiding in those orange jeans. He remembers that he was the one to put that said suit on the Dope. How he was so close to getting a look at Naruto's man hood.

_I should've gotten a better look at his lower region… God, I'm such a pervert. _

"Doesn't matter; you still slept in them. Besides, they smell like dewy, like you slept in them wet or something. Now get changed before breakfast closes." The raven couldn't help but chuckle at how quickly the blushing blonde raced to his closet to throw on a new ugly orange jumpsuit.

Once said Dope was finished changing, much to Sasuke's dislike, they once again advance out the door to feed their hungry stomachs.

The raven mentally wondered how many menties would be up at this time eating breakfast. He hoped only a few or none would be there, but he was smarter than that. He knew the place would more than likely be packed with noise and bodies. He shuddered at the thought. He didn't like being around a large amount of people. Never did and probably never will.

Naruto nudges his shoulder before whispering in his ear. "Have you ever ate at a cafeteria before?"

He couldn't help but smirk at the question at how ridiculous it sounded, but it quickly turns into a frown at remembering that the blonde had never left his room before a few days ago and wouldn't know what the cafeteria is like.

"Yeah. It's nothing special; just a lot of people shutting and making fools of themselves. You will probably get along with everyone." He whispers back to the short blonde. He was maybe an inch or two shorter than him, much to his amusement.

"I'm going to ignore that comment about me being a fool. Anyway, if there is so much noise, then that means the noise can block Kyuubi out for a while."

Sasuke wasn't sure what he meant be that. He could see relief flooding into those sapphire eyes and wondered what the Dope's other half was talking to him about in said Dope's head.

_I can't imagine how it must feel to have someone constantly talking to you and not being able to get away from it. _

"Does Kyuubi talk to you a lot?" He honestly wanted to know.

It doesn't seem that Naruto was going to answer when he finally did. "Yeah every day. I try to ignore him, but with him being the only one to talk to, it just happens most of the time when we have conversations. It's mostly him making a snide comment and me retorting back, that kind of stuff." His voice held something like amusement.

"You sound like you two are brothers." Sasuke could see the blonde stiffen.

"Tell me why you are here at the institute."

It was a sudden change, but the raven didn't really care.

"Hn. My brother put me here. I have dreams about him killing everyone and when I wake up, I have the urge to kill him. It got so bad that I threw a knife at his head one time. I'm not sure what causes it, but my brother thinks it's a mental thing and believes that staying here will help me with it."

"Oh."

The rest of the way was silent as he watched the blonde nurse guide them to the double swinging doors that would lead them to the nightmare that was the cafeteria. He wasn't sure what Naruto's reaction was about, but it didn't seem to be in resentment, much to his relief. He didn't want the Dope to start avoiding him. How the hell could he get the blonde to like him and then they could get together if Naruto avoided him?

…_I'm crushing on an idiot. When the hell did this happen? We've only known each other for what, two days? There's just something about him that I like… Maybe it's the thought of taming his uncontrollable attitude and having that tan body slick with sweat and writhing underneath me…I'm such a pervert…_

They near the cafeteria and the raven was dreading going in there, but at least he had Naruto with him. That would make the whole thing easier to go through with his loud mouth and hyper attitude. It would take the people's attention away from him and on to the bundle of joy.

_I wonder how he's in bed. I bet I can him moan louder than how he usually talks… I'm turning into Kakashi… Damn it… _

Tsunade steps out of the way, allowing the two teens to stare at the gray metal doors. He was positive everything was gray in the building. He had yet to find any color in the dull place besides the jump suits they were wearing.

"OK guys, this is where I leave you. Remember what I said yesterday about sticking together. Sasuke don't let this brat get into trouble, got it?"

"Hn." Sasuke counted to the count of five before the blonde barked out his remark.

"I can take care of myself Teme!" Naruto sounded like a broken record with that repeated line from before.

"Hn." It was fun seeing the Dope's eye twitch in annoyance at his normal replies.

"Nothing but an hn bastard." Sasuke just smirked before walking up to the double doors and pushing through them. He might as well get this over with. Nothing will come from drawing shit out.

_Here goes nothing. If I go down, so does the Dope. _

The room was crowded with people in different colored jumpsuits, chatting noisily with one another. Some random menties were jumping up and down spouting god knows what. Others were sitting quietly, mingling and eating what appeared to be gray pancakes. Seriously, what the fuck is up with all the gray?! With a quick glance around the room again, Sasuke notices the nurses lined up against the wall with bored expressions. Their outfits where loose shirts and also loose slacks. They were also gray…

_I beginning to think they make everything gray on purpose…_

The entire place was loud with laughter and screams but that quickly changes when everyone turns to looked at him, the noise dying down to whispers. Their eyes were examining him with curiosity and admiration. He heard a few whistles, cat calls, and shouts of being hot or marry me from different locations.

Sasuke lets out an irritable sigh. He didn't see why everyone acted like this. He was just a normal guy that happens to be attractive, but they act like he's the number one prize that everyone needs. It was like this every time and each time it made him wish he was anywhere else but there. That was another thing he liked about Naruto; he saw him for who he was. Hated him for being a moody bastard and not for having looks and "stealing" all the girls.

_So me just being here and already I have this. Someone shoot me. Not the Dope though; if he gets a gun he'll end up shooting everyone else and miss me completely. _

He could hear the doors behind him open to allow a bundle of blonde to walk in next to him. The once whispering and flirtatious cafeteria soon becomes silence as everyone examines Naruto. Their stares turning into shock or confusion. Some even glared at the pair of newbies.

"Who let the freak out?"

_Well this just got more interesting. I was wondering when I could beat the shit out of someone. _

* * *

Naruto froze at the words that reacted from the silence. He didn't need to know who the guy's comment was toward. He figured that everyone knew about him sense he lived here for almost all his life, but never to be let out. Of course rumors would spread, but how exactly did they find out what he looks like? Hell, he could've been new for all they knew.

_I wonder if it's just a thing with mental people to know who each other are. Maybe it's just a saying?_

'_Kid, why are you so dense? It's obvious that someone had seen you the other day when you went berserk. Of course everyone will find out about that, and there's only so many blonde's at this fucking place.'_

_Don't you mean when you went berserk?_

'_You're the one who allowed me to come out and play so stop complaining.'_

The blonde lets out a small growl from the back of his throat. Did Kyuubi really think that it wasn't his fault?

_Bastard, you forced your way out! _

'_Sure, sure, think what you want. Oh, and if I were you, I'd stop with the glaring and growling. Your starting to freak little old Uchiha over there.'_

He blinks and looks off to his right. Sure enough, the raven bastard was staring at him with an unreadable look. Sasuke's eyes seemed to be analyzing him as if waiting to see something happen. Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes and glare at the pale teen.

"What are you looking at?" He growls seemed animalistic which scared the crap out of the blonde, but he didn't show it.

"Nothing, I'm just waiting to see if you're going to do anything about that insulting menty, or if I am." Sasuke dead-panned, a smirk spreading across his usual emotionless face. It looked like he found the whole scenario amusing.

The tan teen scowls and glances in the direction the voice from earlier had come from. It wasn't hard to locate the source; a pale kid smirking and eyeing the blonde seems pretty guilty in the said person's eyes. He turns his weight toward the kid from across the room, eyes daring him to say another word.

The teen was pale and tall, maybe as tall as Sasuke, but not by much. He had raven hair that reaches his ears. Naruto couldn't be sure since the raven's eyes were closed, but he would bet his life savings of a penny that they were coal colored. The blonde could've sworn the pale guy was wearing eyeliner. He was wearing a simple black jumpsuit with the right sleeve rolled up to his upper arm, just below the shoulder.

"You have something to say pale face?" The blonde couldn't help but notice the fake as his sanity smile on the pale teen's face. It was quite eerie to say the least.

"Yeah I do. I've been wondering for a while about if you were a guy or not. Do you even have a dick with that girly face of yours?" Said girly face could feel a vein on his forehead pulsing. He was going to kill this guy, or at least shut him the hell up.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who's wearing eye liner. How much more girly can you get?"

That wipes off the smug look on the other guy's fake ass face. He gives the taller teen a victory smirk.

_Yes! Score one for Naruto!_

'_You're an idiot.'_

_Shut it bastard. _

"At least I'm not some psycho whose been caged up in his room for years." Something snaps in the young blonde teen. No one calls him a psycho, no one.

'_Want me to come out and place with him?'_

_You. Stay. Out. Of. This._

'_OK, damn, geez.'_

"Want to repeat that?" His voice had lowered dangerously and ended with a snarling growl. He was out for blood.

People in the cafeteria seem to have noticed to change in tension because many make to leave. He didn't care though; he just wanted to hit a certain raven, which happened not to be Sasuke for once. He glances over at the said raven next to him; Sasuke was glaring at the other raven as well. At least they both had something in common at the moment.

The death row raven doesn't seem to notice the death aura or just simply ignores it.

"Gladly, I called you a psch-" A punch so fast no one could've tracked lands its self on the insulting teens face. Said teen's body twists and is slung to the ground from the force of the hit. Blood was dripping from his nose and mouth, his cheek already bruising and swelling.

The weird thing was that Naruto hadn't landed the hit. How could he? The blonde was across from the room from the victim and it couldn't have been Sasuke since said person was standing next to him. He was staring dumb folded at the raven lying on the floor, coughing up blood and rubbing his abused face.

"Sai you idiot! Don't you fucking dare call that guy a psycho! If I hear that crap come out of your mouth again, I'll personally rip you a new one if you do!"

Naruto brings his sapphire eyes up to the feminine, yet rough, voice owner and stares in complete shock. Many nurses had left the room in a hurry to get either some sort guard or get out of the way from the scene and the two causing it.

The girl standing over the mangled teen had bright pink bubble gum hair that hung loosely on the sides of her face. Her bangs were parted to each side, revealing a rather large forehead. She had green emerald eyes with a glare that could make a man loose his privilege to become a farther.

Her skin was fare and smooth looking. The pinkette was wearing a crimson red jumpsuit that hugged her curved frame. The blonde notices a black bracelet wrapped around her wrist. He could see a small red light blinking gently against it. She was quite beautiful. The blonde could feel a light blush dusting his tan cheeks, his heartbeat quickening slightly. It was love at first sight, or that's what a book had told him.

He brings his attention back to the small black bracelet adorning his thin wrist.

_I wonder if that means she's dangerous. She did punch that guy's lights out for me… Maybe she isn't all that bad? I mean she did basically help him out._

"Hey Dope, do you know this crazy chick?"

The blonde gives Sasuke a strange look. Why would he know her if he hasn't been out to meet people? Was he that forgetful?

"No, why would I? Been stuck in my cell in for most of my life in case you haven't noticed."

He could see the other smirk much to his confusion. Why did the bastard smirk like he had found something funny?

"Hn. Just thought all menties were friends or something." Naruto's left eyes twitches in irritation at the comment about him being a menty, but doesn't say anything.

_Maybe I can get that girl to beat him up? That sounds like an idea…_

"Hey blondie! You OK?" Said blonde turns his attention to the now smiling and relaxed looking pinkette. She was walking in his direction, cracking her knuckles along the way. Each pale finger made a loud, audible, pop. It gave him the shudders.

_I hate that sound…Huh, I just found out something new about myself…_

'_pfft. Kid me and you have another thing in common; we both hate that stupid cracking noise.'_

_I see you have finally come out to chat you bastard… _

'_Hn. I was tired, I get tired doing nothing in your pathetic head all the time, maybe you should let me out.'_

_No way in hell. _

'_Hmph, you're no fun.'_

She stops in front of Naruto, still smiling, her eyes staring at him in curiosity. He decided he didn't like that look. She begins to hum while raising a evenly pink brow in questioning; she was waiting for an answer.

"Um Yeah, I'm good. Just for conversational purposes, why did you punch that guy out?" Naruto was truly pondering why she would do that. He was also curious about her hair color, since everyone else had either black, blonde, and brunette, it didn't seem like a natural color. He was too nervous to ask the girl teen though.

_I wonder if she dyed it. I remember reading about people dying their hair looking for a new look. _

'_You are an idiot sometimes…'_

…

Speaking of certain pink haired teens, the one in front of the blonde was giving him an incredulous look, like he was insane for asking a question with such an obvious answer. Was it obvious? Was it normal to hit guys when said guy was bad mouthing some stranger?

"Um, are you stupid? Of course I punched him because he was opening his stupid mouth. I can't stand that guy, always being so fucking blunt. You know he's only here because he has no emotions and believes everyone's out to get him. He has Paranoid Personality Disorder. He's always suspecting that someone is coming to kill him. Actually tried to kill someone who he thought was spying on him.

By the way, I'm Sakura Haruno, and I have a problem with my conscience apparently. It's called Antisocial Personality Disorder. I have a mild case of it which means instead of going out of my way to hurt people, I only have no conscience. I only react when I see injustice, or if someone pisses me off. Is it my fault that I let loose on bastards and don't care what I do to them? I mean, that's the right thing to do right? Bad people deserve to be punished. "

Naruto just stares blankly at the girl before him. Why was she so talkative? Also, should he be afraid for his life? What if she decided to punish him and punch his lights out, or worse? Sure the blonde had been into fights with his ex-roommates and could hold his own pretty good, but they were all guys. It didn't feel right hitting a girl. Something in the back of his mind itches at him saying that hitting a female was a no and he would be punished.

'_You could still hit her if she comes at you.'_

_I'm not going to hit her! Besides, she's probably stronger than me. I may work out somewhat in my room with picking up my bed set repeatedly, but that doesn't mean I'm the strongest guy out there._

'_Hn, that's an understatement. That Uchiha brat took you down easily enough.'_

_Um, remember he did the same thing to you?_

'_I wasn't ready OK? I wasn't expecting him to react so quickly to me charging at him.'_

_Sure, sure, whatever lets you sleep at night… Or whatever you do at night…_

'_Kid…'_

"Hey, um I know you're in your own little world there, but who's the Sex God next to you?" Naruto yelps and takes a quick step back; he hadn't noticed Sakura getting so close that she was able to whisper in his ear. He sighs and examines the pinkette in front of him. She had a small blush adorning her features and her eyes were slanted slightly that kept glancing at the person standing next to him, a giddy smile on her lips.

'_Hmmm, looks like she's already in love with that bundle of joy next to you.'_

_Ya know, I'm getting really tired of you, you know that?_

'_You say that all the time, but you don't mean it.'_

_Just shut it you bastard!_

'_Hn.'_

"So you going to answer my question?" The female teen was now giving him a questioning look and folds her arms together in front of her chest. She was still blushing and looking over at the raven to his side. The blonde glances out of the corner of his eyes at the pale teen next to him. Sasuke was standing there, his arms crossed lazily over his chest, onyx eyes glaring intentionally at the pinkette before them. It seems like the raven wasn't going to say anything.

"Yeah, sure, Sakura. This right" He indicates to the mute raven. "Is Sasuke Uchiha. He's moody and doesn't talk a lot."

"Nice to meet you Sasuke! I'm Sakura Haruno, as you already know, and I would love to be your friend. Oh, and of course Naruto too!"

Naruto wasn't sure if he likes the fact that this Haruno girl added him as a side comment, but he didn't mention anything. At least she had thought of him, right? That had to count for something, and she did take care of that Sai guy. Speaking of said guy, he leans his body to the right to look beyond the girl's bodies.

The pale raven was still on the floor, but was now sitting up, a hand placed gently against his bruised cheek. He was glaring at the girl teen before bringing his eyes toward the blonde, a smirk playing on his lips. Crimson liquid was staining the side of his mouth and his pale chin. He waves a pale hand over to him before wiping some blood away from his chin and pulling himself into a standing position. Sai turns his back to the three and begins to make his way out of the cafeteria.

_What a weird guy… I wonder what that look was for?_

'_Seems like he has something in store for you. Better watch your back kid.'_

_I can handle him. I don't think I need to worry about him that much._

'_Hn.'_

"We are fine. We don't need you, so get lost." The blonde blinks and turns his head to look at the still glaring raven. This guy just blew Sakura off like she was nothing and even including him! What the hell was this guy's problem? One glance at the pink teen and he could tell he was just as shocked. He could see her eyes sadden slightly and she then she looks at the blonde, her eyes asking if the bastard was telling the truth. Sudden rage hit him.

Sasuke had no right to tell the pinkette that Naruto wasn't going to be her friend. It wasn't his decision to make. That bastard was going to ruin his chance at his first crush!

'_I don't know… I think you don't even have a chance with her.'_

_I swear to God, I will try to cut you out again if you don't shut the fuck up. Now._

'_Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…'_

Naruto grunts and brings himself out of his inner conversation. He glares over at the raven bastard before bringing his attention to the pink teen, giving her one of his charming smiles.

"Don't listen to this bastard. He may not want to be your friend, but I'll still hang out with you."

Sakura glances at Sasuke before bringing her gaze back to him, her eyes brightening slightly. She gives him a smile and reaches to hug the now surprised teen. A deep blush covers his face as the woman's chest presses against his own. She smelled like flowers or something sweet. She just smelled nice.

"Great, I needed a guy friend other than Shikamaru and Kiba, and Choji. I love them and all but, they are just so weird." The blonde doesn't notice his new friend looking at Sasuke with a supposed to be seductive smile, but the raven isn't affected and instead is glaring at the young teen with venom.

"I find that offensive Sakura." Naruto twists his head at a better angle to see three guys standing behind the pinkette. One had dark brown hair that looked almost black. It was up in a high ponytail, its ends spike up slightly. He was slightly tan with dark brown eyes. He was tallish and skinny. The brunette was wearing a creamy tan colored jumpsuit. He had a bored expression and was staring at the blonde with mild curiosity.

To his right was a rather chubby with long sandy haired man. He was wearing a pale red jumpsuit with a light brown stripe running along the center where the zipper was. His brown eyes were staring down at his bag of chips in his chubby hands.

Next to the two teens was another guy with dark brunette hair. It was short and short of spikey. It slightly coved his eyes and the sides reached to his ear lobes. His skin was tan, tanner than Naruto's own tan skin. His eyes were black and seemed slightly narrower than the rest of them giving him a canine sort of appearance. He had on a black jumpsuit that was similar to Sai's, but didn't have the white lines. He was smirking, his teeth looking sharp.

_Odd looking group…_

'_You are weird looking too ya know.'_

…_Really? I haven't looked in a mirror yet…_

'_Yeah I know. Try not to drag too much into it.'_

Suddenly the weight wrapped around him is lifted as Sakura releases him and spins around to the new comers.

"Hey guys! I just met Sasuke! He's new here; I think he started yesterday or something." She waves her hand to the silent raven teen who doesn't take the time to acknowledge the three new males. Instead, he inches closer to Naruto.

"Oh! This is Naruto by the way. He's going to be a new addition to our crazy group." She steps away from him so that the new additions could get a better look at him.

They give him a curious look as they give him a once over. He wasn't sure if they recognized him or not, but if they did, they didn't show it.

_I guess not everyone has heard about me. That's good. I don't want strangers giving me weird looks…_

'_They already give you weird looks.'_

_I hate you._

'_Hn.'_

"Hey, I'm Kiba. Nice to meet cha, blondie!" The canine looking guy takes a step forward, slapping a hand on Naruto's shoulder in greeting.

"This over here with the ponytail is Shikamaru. He's lazy and finds everything boring, but he's smart as hell. The long haired guy is Choji. He's also lazy, but dumb. Oh, and don't touch his food. He will kill you, literally."

Kiba nods to the teens that wave back. The brunette then leans in close to him so that he could whisper into his ear.

"Never call him fat, or you'll regret it. Trust me, one guy tried it and I haven't seen him since they carried him out in a stretcher." Kiba's breath was hot against his ear and it tickled his skin.

"Dully noted." Naruto smiled at the teen and waves at the two which seemed to be an invitation of sorts because Shikamaru and Choji make their ways over.

"Yo I'm Shikamaru as you should know. Since you are joining our group, through Sakura of course, it's time to tell you what we have. I'm here because I have Psychosis. Basically I hallucinate some times that usually involve my shadow strangling people before my eyes. It happens at random times and each time I believe it's actually happening, but in reality I know it's not true. I take medicine for it, but when it doesn't work, I look up at the clouds. It takes my mind away from things."

With that being said, Shikamaru sighs and looks around the room bored. He turns his attention away from the blonde and makes his way to a wide window that overlooks a small garden that had a nice view of the clouds. Naruto figured that would be a normal thing since no one reacted to the sudden change.

The big one, Choji, steps forward next, his hand reaching into the small bag and pulling out a chip. He hastily shoves it into his mouth, chewing it, before repeating the action.

"I'm Choji. Nice to meet you Naruto. As Shika said, I'm going to tell you what I have. I have what they call Binge Eating Disorder. I have sudden urges to eat large amounts of food hungry or not. They have tried many treatments on me such as exercise and eat three meals a day with snacks in between. The exercise doesn't really help, the snacks do. They give me a bag of chips or some other type of snack every hour before a meal. Most of the time it works, but sometimes it doesn't and I go on a eating frenzy during meals, stealing peoples food and gulfing them down. Sorry ahead of time."

Choji chumps on another handful of chips while following the direction that Shikamaru went. They appeared to be best friends if them staring at the clouds in silence went by anything to Naruto.

Finally his attention was brought to Kiba who was grinning at him with his canines showing.

"I guess I should tell you mine, right? OK here goes nothing. Personally I don't think that I have anything wrong with me, but everyone begs to differ. Apparently I'm suffering from Clinical Lycanthropy. It's where people believe they are changing into an animal or already have. Those people are crazy and I'm nothing like them. You see, I now for a fact that I'm turning into a dog. I have sharp teeth that resemble a dog's canines, and my eyes are different from everyone else's. Dogs love me and cats hate me. I love to run and eat meat using my mouth. I'm good at hunting and killing smaller animals. So you see I'm completely sane."

He couldn't help but think the guy in front of him had lost his mind, but what could he say? He had a voice inside his head that happens to be his other personality that loves to hurt people.

'_You make me sound like a bad guy.'_

_That's because you are…_

'_I feel offended. You hurt me brat.'_

_Suuurree. _

"So? Are you and emo over there going to tell us what is wrong with you guys?" Kiba gives him an expectant look. Naruto glances to the side at the raven who looked bored out of his mind, not even affected about the comment the brunette had stated. Like all this was un-necessary. God he hated this guy. Did he always act like a grumpy jerk that was better than everyone else? And was it just him, or was Sasuke getting closer to him?

_I really can't stand him, and why the hell is he standing so fucking close to me? _

'_You are so dense you know that? Anyway, stop thinking about shit and talk to the crazy dog lover. He's expecting you to answer. _

He blinks and looks up at the slightly taller teen, then at the pinkette to his side. They were both looking at him with curious gazes.

"Uh sure I guess I have Dissociative Identity Disorder which means that I have another personality inside me. Usually people have more than one, but I just have Kyuubi. I can hear his voice in my head. He usually doesn't come out, but if something serious or traumatic happens to me, he comes out, or if I need to be alone, I'll let him roam free, but that usually isn't a good idea since he likes to cause trouble all the time. Oh, and sorry if I start rambling about some random stuff suddenly OK? It's one of the symptoms. "

The dog lover nods his head in understanding. He had his eyes closed and his head gently going up and down, hands resting on his hips. Naruto found it very amusing and couldn't but chuckle when he notices the brunette bring his hand to scratch the back of his ear like a dog would with his paw.

"That's not so bad. As long as you keep him under control of course." Sakura gave him a smile before bringing her attention back to the Sasuke who was glaring back at her.

"OK, got you down. What about the moody guy next to you? He seems like the possessive type." He wasn't sure what he meant be that, but didn't question it. It must be a dog thing.

"Hn. I don't have to explain it to you. Now get lost." Sasuke's words were cold and cruel. He reaches for Naruto's hand and begins to drag him away from the two confused people. He tries to yank his hand back away from the bastard raven, but is unable to. The raven tightens his grip and speeds up his steps.

The cafeteria was luckily empty from Sakura's earlier attack and with the nurses still missing in action; no one was there to witness this embarrassing act. Well except for the four people now behind them.

_What the hell?_

"Sasuke let go of me damn it!" He is ignored.

"Hey guys, where are you going?" Naruto looks back, tripping slightly, to see Kiba, Sakura, and the rest were giving them either confused looks, or amused ones. Shikamaru just looked bored, but he was still looking at him.

_Gotta think of something quick…_

'_What're you going to say kid?'_

"Um, sorry guys! Sasuke's in a bad mood right now. I'll see you later though OK?" He struggles to regain his balance with the bastard still dragging him away.

'_Smooth. Real smooth.'_

_What, did you have a better idea?_

'_You could've punched the Uchiha kid…'_

_Sigh… You're right. Why did I think of that? Too late now though. He's already dragging me away from the cafeteria. _

"Whatever blondie! See you at lunch if that possessive bastard lets you out of his sights!" The brunette dog-wanna-be waves his hand with a cocky and knowing smirk plastered on his face. Again, the blonde wasn't sure what Kiba had meant by the possessive part, but couldn't stop to investigate with Sasuke continuing to dislocate his wrist.

Speaking of a pale egotistic jerk with a raven duck's ass on his head and the attitude of a bastard-know-it-all, Sasuke still had his death grip wrapped around his wrist.

_This bastard!_

"Sasuke let me go!"

"Nope." Something snaps in the blonde.

"ARGH! BAASSTTAARRDDDD!"

* * *

**A/N: So yep, just so you know, all of those illnesses are true. You can look it up online, though I may have twinked them a bit. This chapter was about Naruto finding out other people's disorders and such. Also we get in touch with Sasuke's possessiveness type. In the next few chapters Naruto and Sasuke will get more and more in touch with each other, we learn about Naruto and Sasuke. Hell, there might even be hints about Naruto's past and what Orochimaru has found out. OK, it's time for you to review OK?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REViEW flabber gasting REVIEW.**


	6. Have a bloody day

**A/N: So was looking to see all the favs and follows for this story and was surprised by the number and I even got put in a community! I love you guys! I didn't expect such a thing from this story haha. Anyway, I just want to put out that if you want me to post my reply to your reviews on my next chapter update, let me know in your comments! I usually PM's my replies, but some I can't so I feel like this will be the second choice. So let me know and I'll do that for you!**

**Disclaimer: So I offered to give Masashi a personal yaoi FF of Sasuke and Naruto and any other paring he wished and he was seriously considering, but then his manager came in and kicked me out stating he didn't want his client's head filled with stuff to put in the anime…**

* * *

"So anyone want to tell me what happened? You two look like you went through world war three or something." Tsunade stands in front of the two teens with her arms crossed over her large chest, her hazel eyes glaring down at them, especially at a certain blonde headed goof ball. She couldn't leave the idiot alone for an hour without him getting into trouble. He was like a baby fox or maybe weasel is a better term for him.

Naruto smiles cheekily up at the fuming nurse, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck. He knew that he was in some deep shit when she gave him that look. It promised him a long lecture in the near future. Of course the old hag would be pissed at him. He was cut up and bruised with his orange and black jacket ripped opened and ruined. But it wasn't the blonde's fault! If that raven bastard hadn't been such a said bastard, then none of this would have happened.

After Sasuke had refused to release him, he took the voice's advice and punched the back of Said teen's head. It worked on his letting go of his wrist, but it gained a pale fist flying at his face. Naruto had tried to dodge, but the raven had managed to clip his chin. They stood there for a brief second, analyzing each other. After that, a full on war broke out that left him underneath the bastard's grip, bloody and beat up. But Sasuke wasn't looking much better with his busted lip and bruised cheek, his blue jacket was ripped on the side from being pulled on roughly.

"Teme let go!"

"Hn. Why?"

"Because!"

"No." Full on war mode again.

That was how Tsunade found them a half hour later and here they are now, being scolded for the raven's bastardness.

'_To be fair, you shouldn't have punched him.'_

_You're the one who told me to do it!_

'_No, I suggested what I would have done. I never told you to act on it.'_

_Liar! You just wanted me to get punched, didn't you?_

'_Nope, not in the least…'_

_Bastard!_

"So?" Naruto blinks out of his thoughts and sighs; why did the old hag want to hear an explanation when it was clear what had happened? With one looked at the older woman, though, he could see that she knew he was just talking to Kyuubi and wanted to put a stop to it by questioning him. She always knew, and she was easy to read. The blonde would indulge in her plan.

He jabs his thumb at the person beside him and pushes his bottom lip out into a pout.

"The bastard started it! He was being rude to some people we just met and then tried to break my wrist! I was just giving him what he deserved." He jabs his finger again at said bastard to emphasize his point.

"Hn. I wanted to go since they were being annoying and since I couldn't leave without the Dope, I had to drag him with me. I never tried to break his wrist either." Sasuke's voice was emotionless, but Naruto could see the amusement in his eyes. Did he think this was funny? Did he seriously not know what the blonde nurse would do to punish him?

"Liar! You were just being an arrogant bastard and wanted to piss me off! God, I can't stand you!"

"Hn." The blonde felt like hitting the "hn" bastard. It was like he only knew that one word.

'_Yeah, that worked so well last time.'_

_Shut up dammit!_

"OK, enough. I don't see why you two can't just get along. As punishment, I'm making both of you stay in your dorm room until the end of the week. That should give you two time to make up and decide to tolerate each other." Her words sound final. A death sentence in Naruto's ears.

Heart dropping, the blonde cringes at the words. They weren't harsh, but the blow was the same. Here he had just gotten out of his cell for the first time, and already he was getting thrown back behind bars. He lowers his head and balls his tan hands into fist. This was all that Bastards fault! If he hadn't been such a jerk then none of this would have happened.

'_Kid… I know what you're about to do. I suggest you hold your tongue.'_

He ignores the voice and glares over at the raven, who was avoiding his eyes. Good, let him feel guilty, that fucking bastard.

"I hate you."

It came out a whisper, but it still held as much venom as anything else. The blonde teen couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret when surprise and something else flash into onyx eyes, but he pays it no heed. He hated Sasuke and wanted to make sure the teen knew it.

'_You are such an idiot.'_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

'_If you're this fucking stupid, I won't tell you. Figure it out yourself. I can't stand you right now, so I'm leaving for a bit.'_

Naruto's thrown from his thoughts after that. This only angered him more. Why the hell was everyone mad at him today and for no reason?! He jerks his arm away when Tsunade grabs at the appendage. He didn't want to be touched at the moment.

The teen boy could practically see Tsunade's irritation role off her like waves.

"Listen brat, I know you don't like this, but deal with it. It's only for the rest of the week. You have to be punished and I think this is the only thing that will have an effect on you. Anyway, Sasuke, go back to your room. I need to take Naruto to see Orochimaru."

This has both guys looking at her in confusion. The blonde cocks his head to the side. Sasuke narrows his eyes and crosses his pale arms. Naruto doesn't notice the raven inch closer to him.

"Why? I don't have a session with him today."

Tsunade sighs at the situation, running a hand though her blonde hair. "Yeah, I know. Apparently Orochimaru has something he needs to discuss with you and he needs to speak with you ASAP."

"Why can't I go with him?" Both blondes turn to the raven; one in surprise and the other in aggravation. The nurse lets out another sigh.

"Because I don't think it's a good idea right now. I want you both to cool off some before I put you two in a room together. Now go; I need to get Naruto to his counselor."

"Hn." With that, the bastard turns and continues to walk back down the hall toward their room, not even glancing over at the blonde. Honestly, Naruto was happy to see him leave, but he was also ashamed too. He had cooled down some and was regretting what he had said earlier. Sure he and the raven didn't get along at some points, but he didn't actually hate the guy. Dislike maybe, but not hate. He wasn't sure why he told Sasuke that.

He lets out a frustrated sigh, glancing at the direction Sasuke had gone. The teen wasn't there anymore, but Naruto couldn't help but stick out his tongue at the abandoned hallway. That jerk was really annoying, making him so pissed one minute and guilty the next.

_I really don't understand that guy. He's just so frustrating! _

'_You're really frustrating kit.'_

_Kit? It's been a while since you called me that. What happened to being called brat, idiot, or just a simple kid? When did I become a baby fox? Hey, I thought you couldn't stand me right now?_

'_Hm… I guess you've been acting like a brat recently. And to answer that question, I said I couldn't stand you at that point, but I realized that you are dense and have been shut up in the hell hole for a while and don't know how stupid you are._'

_What's that supposed to mean?!_

'_Not-'_

"Stop talking to that fucking voice!" The blonde's mental conversation ended when Tsunade's loud voice and fist invade his head, causing him to fall forward slightly. A throb emits from the impact.

Naruto whirls around and gives a small whimper to his attacker.

"What was that for?" He rubs his head as if to emphasize the question. A tear in his eye.

The nurse rolls her eyes and places a hand on her hip. The teen could see her annoyance and mentally laughed. That woman had the silliest scrunched up face poses. He would never tell her that though. He didn't want to die at such a young age.

"I hate when you are quiet. It tells me that you are talking to that voice in that head of yours. Anyway, let's just head to Orochimaru's."

They begin to head to their destination, all the time Tsunade talking to him about random things such as how the walls look so gray today. It was annoying to the teen, but he holds his tongue, answering and agreeing instead. He knew she was just trying to keep him from talking to Kyuubi. She really hated that voice. Must be because whenever the voice takes over he usually injures the nurse in some form or another. The teen cringes slightly at that. He would never forgive himself for that.

"Naruto, why are you always attacking your roommates?" The question shocks the blonde, causing him to falter in his steps. He looks up into her questioning eyes.

"I don't 'attack them' as you put it. It just leads that way. I guess we don't see eye to eye."

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with that thing in your head?" His eyes widen at her statement. Did she think the voice was controlling him again? Letting him be manipulated and doing whatever the Kyuubi said? The blonde couldn't help but feel offended that she would think he was that weak.

Maybe he was, but he would never tell her that.

"It has nothing to do with him. I just get so mad at people and they challenge me back, so we fight."

The nurse sighs and shakes her head. It was her way of saying she didn't believe him, making him hurt mentally. She couldn't trust the teen.

"OK, we're here. I'll be back in an hour to collect you. Try not to get on the guy's nerve too much. He has a short temper." She ruffles his hair and turns on her heel, briskly walking away from the silent kid.

_Why doesn't she trust me?_

'_Because I'm here. As long as you speak to me, she will assume it's me that is causing all this trouble. She doesn't want to blame you, so she puts it all on me.'_

_So if I stop talking to you, she'll believe me?_

'_I don't think she'll ever trust you completely kit. She can't be for sure that you have stopped conversing with me. So if you do stop, it won't change anything_. _Besides, I would just make you speak to me. I do hang around in your head a lot, so I have all day to give you a headache until you can't ignore me any longer.'_

_Isn't that pretty childish of you? _

'_I don't care.'_

"You may come in at any time Mister Uzumaki." Then teen shudders at the nasal of a voice, bringing him back to reality. It still reminded him of snakes. He's not sure where, but he's sure he has seen and heard the creatures before.

'_Good luck.'_

_Shut up. _

Naruto does a small gulp, reaching for the slim door handle. He grasps the cool metal and walks into the darkened room. He shuts the door and hears a soft click as the automatic lock activates. He blinks as his eyes adjust to the sudden dark surroundings, the only light coming from the desk lamp lying on the counselor's desk.

Said counselor was sitting at said desk with a tan button up dress shirt that cut off just under his shoulders to reveal long black sleeves reaching to just above his wrist. He bet his freedom that he was wearing loose black jeans and that ridiculous purple belt, hidden behind the wooden table.

He still looks like a snake.

"Hello Naruto. I'm glad Tsunade could get you to come so quickly." The man looks up from his papers to stare at the teen; his golden eyes seemed to be glowing in the darkness.

"I see you have ruined one of your outfits." There is a hint of a smile ghosting his pale lips.

"She told me that you needed to see me as soon as possible." Naruto fidgeted in his spot, ignoring the snake's comment about his attire. He didn't like that look. He was getting a bad vibe from this guy.

"Yes I did inform her of that. I was examining your file, and I notice that you haven't had a check up in a while. Shouldn't you have had one already?"

"Uh, I guess they haven't had the chance to schedule one for me yet." A chill was crawling up his spine. He didn't like this conversation. He didn't like the guy in general, but the air was electric in warning.

The older man smirks and rises from his chair, putting his hands behind his back. He walks over to where the boy is standing, a smirk stretching his face.

"Let's change that. Why don't you take a seat so I can examine you and take some blood?"

'_Kit… Don't let him get near you.'_

Naruto takes a step back as the raven steps closer.

"A-aren't doctors only allowed to do that?" Orochimaru chuckles his smirk widening.

'_Idiot, run!'_

"My dear boy, I am a doctor. Now do as you're told." The blonde shakes his head and turns to run to the door. He didn't like where this was going. He may not know a lot, but he does know his instincts; which are telling him to run.

He reaches the handle and gives it a sharp twist only to remember that it was locked. Cold hands grab his shoulders, pushing him against the door. He lets out a whimper as his abdomen is pressed roughly against the door handle.

'_Shit. This isn't good. Let me out!'_

_What? Why?_

"You need to learn to be more obedient. I'm just doing what should have been done sooner." Warm breath runs across his scared cheek. Orochimaru was terrifying him. The blonde struggles against the older man's grip, but to no avail. This guy was built. Suddenly there's a sharp prick against the back of his neck. He winces at the feel before his neck goes limp. His head falls to the side in an awkward angle.

"Wha?"

His voice slurs as the numb feeling travels to his arms, torso and abdomen, and toes. Without being able to feel his limbs, the teen couldn't keep himself up. The man catches the falling boy.

"That was fast. Usually takes a few minutes for the effects to take. Doesn't matter, this works just fine."

The raven hoists the blonde into his arms and roughly lays the kid in one of the chairs. The counselor then walks back to his desk. He glances at the papers on his desk with little concern of the situation. Naruto watches as the man leaves his desk and walks over to where a wooden shelf stood. There were strange jars filled with illegible items. Strange books were lined behind said jars along with knifes and other utensils that he couldn't name.

_What's he going to do to me?_

'_I don't know. Whatever he's planning though, I don't like it. I should've forced my way out and beat his ass.'_

_Well, you didn't. Now I can't move and he's messing with those knifes. _

'_I can see that you idiot.' _

_What are we going to do?_

'_I guess we wait. We can't move until this stuff wears away, so for now, we just lay here and see what he does.' _

"I see, you are talking to that voice. Don't try to answer me; that drug numbs your body and you won't be able to speak for a while. You will be able to feel things though. I haven't added the right fixture to create a numbing to feeling, just to numb the limps but keep complete feeling. It's quite interesting. The headquaters wouldn't permit we to bring any serums like the one I gave you, so I had to make my own. Anyway, let's get started. Shouldn't take long and then you can leave."

The teen watches silently as his counselor grasp the handle of a thin and small scaple knife. He rubs his pale thumb across the razor part of it, creating a small red streak of blood to leak out. Naruto inwardly cringes at the sight.

_I don't like this. _

_'Me two, Kit. The drugs are wearing off though. I can feel it. Whatever he was using isn't that strong. As soon as you can move a finger, I need you to let me out, OK?'_

_Why shouold I?_

_'Because if you want to get out of here, you'll do it.'_

_I can take care of this myself!_

_'Hn. Sure. You have really token control with the cituation,right?'_

_I just need time. I wasn't ready for his sudden attack,OK?_

_'We don't have time. Be prepared and do what I said when you get some feeling back. Good luck, Kit, we're going to need it.'_

The blonde watches as the raven comes closer to him, scaple in hand. Fear is setting in the pit of his abdomen. He wasn't sure what to expect, but it couldn't be good. Nothing would come good out of this.

"Don't look so frightened, Naruto. I'm just going to get some samples from you, that's all. This will only take a moment. you will feel some pain, but I can't help that. Oh well."

He bends down to the teen and reaches for a tan arm. He turns the arm over so that the blonde's palm is facing him. Said teen tries to move his fingers with his other hand. He could feel his middle finger twitch slightly. Good, the stuff was wearing off.

_'Don't forget.' _

"I'm going to make an incision right here at the base of your arm." Orochimaru points at the soft patch of skin that lay at the bend of his elbow. Without another warning, he pricks the skin and runs the smooth blade across his arm horizontally. If the blonde could, he would scream. The pain was unbearable. It felt like his arm was being engulfed in flames. The pain burned. The teen stares at the crimson running down his skin.

He unconsciously tries to moves his fingers again. They twitch and bend slightly.

_'Let me out.'_

He doesn't respond or hesitate as he lets his mind be taken by the Kyuubi.

* * *

His eyes refocus and he glances down at the unaware man who is staring at the blood cascading into a small bowl. He could feel his lips twitch into a smirk. He could feel his body waking up at a faster rate with the Kit asleep. At least the body still new him. The thing would never forget. He glares down at the unsuspecting man.

_'Hmmm. What should I do to him?'_

_Don't kill him if that's what you mean._

_'You're still awake? That's a first. You are usually asleep. I wonder if the drugs have anything to do with it.'_

_Shut up and get me out of here already! _

_'I need you to sleep. Right now.'_

_Wha-_

_'Sleep. You are not needed at the moment.' _

The blonde could feel Naruto fade away. He wouldn't wake back up for hours now.

_'Good.'_

Kyuubi smiles and test his arm for movement. It moves effortlessly now. He raises said arm, bends it so that his elbow is aligned with the raven's head, and brings it down with enough force to kill a small animal. He should know. (1)

Orochimaru groans and falls to ground, somehow saving the bowl of blood though. The man grabs his head and groans in pain once again.

"I didn't think we'd have a problem with you, but I guess I should've followed my instincts instead of thinking about it. Listen, you snake, I don't want you to come near Naruto with that knife or anything else that could harm the Kit. I will personally skin you alive."

_'I'll have to talk to that nurse lady and get this guy removed from here. I can't trust him with the Kit.'_

He turns away from the older man and makes his way to said man's desk where a small remote lay. There are only two buttons. He clicks the small green one. The door that exits the room makes a small buzz and click, signaling that he could leave the room now. The teen glances at the scattered files of him on the desk and chuckles. They had no clue, did they?

Kurama calmly walks to the door, stepping over the raven. He opens the wooden furniture.

"You would know about skinning people, wouldn't you, Kurama?"

He slams the door shut, not looking back. The blonde glances at both sides of the halls, finding them vacant, and lets out a haggard sigh. He hated that man. He knew more than he was willing to share. He just had a feeling.

_"You would know about skinning people,wouldn't you, Kurama?"_ Orochimaru's words bring a chill through him. He quickly dismisses the emotion.

A image flashes through his head. He is with Naruto's mother and father in the garden laughing and smiling. Then everything goes red.

The kyuubi lets out a hysterical laugh. His head bangs against the wall and he clutches his sides. He could feel his torn jacket dampened with his blood. His essence of life.

"Naruto?" He could hear that nurse. She was standing in front of him. He didn't care. She wasn't important. Another image flashes through him and more laughter bubbles up, bringing tears to his eyes. He was in his mother's arms. His father was cooking dinner. They commented on how much they loved him.

"Crazy! They were insane! How... How could they? No! No! Why? Insane! I hate them! I hate them. I hate them!" He bangs his head against the wall as another image appears. Mother was hugging him while his father lay in the floor. Tears were in her eyes as she continued to weep that she loved him. He slams his head harder, wanting the image to disappear. Tears were pouring from his sockets at a steady rate.

_'I'm Sorry.'_

"Why? Why do you do this? Why can't you shout at me? Hit me! Say you never loved me! Say it! Say it! I hate you!"

_'I love you.'_

"Kurama! Stop!" The teen glances at the woman and his laughs slowly fade. This was the first time the nurse had called him by his name. He was sure she didn't even know it. What more does she know? Her face consisted of wide worried eyes and pale skin. Her arms were stiff at her sides like she wanted to reach out, but couldn't get herself to. The woman couldn't stand to touch him when the voice was out.

He was glad the Kit wasn't there. He would never hear the end of it.

"Tsunade. Nice to see you again." He wipes at his swollen eyes.

"You're bleeding." The blonde doesn't look down at his open wound.

"Correct. I need you to fix the Kit up. Oh, and fire that snake in there."

Tsunade narrows her eyes and takes a step closer, reaching for the injured arm. She holds it gently as she looks at the bleeding cut.

"Snake?" She questions, not looking up to meet his eyes.

"Orochimaru. He's the one who did this. Now hurry up. I'm tired."

Kurama closes his eyes and lets himself fall.

_'That's enough for today. I can't make this permanent.'_

* * *

_"I hate you! Why don't you just die?!" _

_"I'm sorry. Honey, I love you. Me and Daddy love you very much." _

_"Lair! Father and you hate me! You're going to leave me and never come back. I hate you!" _

_"Stop!"_

_The scent of roses feel his nose._

* * *

Naruto opens his eyes and stares up at the darkened ceiling. He tries to let the dream sink in, but it floats away with the others that make him ache. He didn't care. He wanted the memories to stay with him. The dreams to fill him up. Make him less hollow. He could see the cupped rose out of the corner of his eyes.

_Why do they always leave?_

_'Because you want them too.' _

_Kyuubi? What happened?_

His mind replays the events with his psycho counselor. His head starts to ache, along with his right arm. He remembered how the voice was able to put him to sleep. That was a scary thought.

_'I got you out safely. Don't worry. You'll just be sore for a few days is all.'_

_What did you do? _

_'I just elbowed him and walked away.' _

_Then why is my head pounding?_

_'...'_

_Kyuubi?_

_'Side affect from the drug that bastard injected you with.' _

_Oh. Am I back in my room?_

_'Yeah, but not necessarily in your on bed though.'_

_What do you mean?_

_'You are so dense. Look to your left.' _

Naruto is suddenly aware of the heat emitting from his left side body. He feels pressure around his waist. Hot air presses against his ear. He twists his head and comes face to face with Sasuke, literally. The raven's sleeping face is resting on the blonde's pillow. It was his roommate's arm wrapped around him. Pale legs were tangled with tan ones.

_What the hell?!_

_'Hehe... apparently you slept walk over to his side of the bed and he just went with the flow. Lucky for you, huh?'_

_What do you mean?_

_'Dense. I can't believe how stupid you are sometimes.' _

_Shut up! I'm not stupid. _

_'Hn. OK, kit. Whatever you say.' _

_So what do I do? Should I wake him, try to escape without waking him, or stay here and wait for him to wake up?_

_'I don't care. You could try all three. See which one you like the best.' _

_OK, no one likes a sarcastic prick. _

_'You do.' _

_Shut it!_

He stares at the sleeping face before him and blushes. He had never close to anyone like this in the same bed. Or anywhere for that matter. It was weird. He wasn't disgusted, just weirded out that he was taking this rather calmly; waking up next to the person you don't like but don't hate either.

Naruto closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, breathing the smell of the raven with him. He smelt minty. Weird. He reopens his eyes and pushes himself up on his elbows, careful not to wake the other teen. His wound ache and his head a dulling throb. He would try option number two. Glancing down at the pale arm wrapped around him, the blonde lets out a silent groan. How was he going to get this arm off of him when the thing was practically glued around him.

His waist was slim enough that the bastard had his arm hooked all the way around him almost.

_Shit, I hope he's a light sleeper. _

_'He hasn't woking up yet.'_

_True. _

The teen carefully grasp the smooth appendage that trapped him and begins to uncurl it from him.

_Almost there. Just a little more. _

_'Yeeep. Alllmmmooossst there.'_

_OK, Mister Sarcastic. _

With the arm finally loose from him, the teen places the pale arm on the pillow next to Sasuke's head. He then proceeds to swing his legs off the bed only to be grabbed from behind by two pales arms wrapping around him and pressing the tan man against a pale breath brushes against the teen's ear.

"Where are you going?" The ravens voice is low and barely a whisper. The blonde shivers.

_'Busted.'_

"You're awake? Sorry. I wondered over here I guess and invaded your space. I'll leave once you release me."

"No."

Naruto lets that one word sink in. Sasuke said no. He turns toward the other body and glares.

"No? Let me go bastard so I can get back to my bed and sleep."

"You can sleep here."

"Why would I want to do that?" He could feel the Teme's arms tighten around him. Sasuke's eyes were a deep black and staring calmly right at him. It brought a blush to his cheeks. It was weird being so close to someone who is staring at you like that. He had the urge to punch the guy, but also not to. He liked the way the raven's body felt with his on it, but then he didn't. Weird.

"Hn. Dope."

"Teme!"

"You're too loud."

"Shut up."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

The blonde stops and stares at the teen, confused. What was he talking about? The confusion must be obvious because the raven sighs in annoyance.

"With your counselor. Tsunade brought you back here unconscious in a stretcher and your elbow is bandaged up." Oh. That is what he meant. He tries to rack his memory but couldn't remember anything after falling asleep.

"Did Granny seem mad at me?"

"She looked angry and worried. I don't think she was angered with you though."

Naruto breathes a sigh of relief.

"Nothing too bad. Orochimaru tried to get some blood samples and I went berserk on him."

"I should've kicked his ass and never let you see him again." Something in that statement pissed the blonde off slightly. He didn't the Teme to control him. He tries to push himself away from the teen, but said teen just tightens his hold and doesn't relent.

"I can take care of myself you know. Now let me go!"

"No." Naruto struggles against the other man but to no avail. The bastard was just not giving up.

_'Poor you.'_

_I hate you sometimes. _

_'Sure you do.' _

"Why do you even care?" Sapphire eyes look into onyx ones.

"Because, Naruto, you are not just some random guy. I want to get to know you better and if that means I have to put up with your idiot self, then I'll bear through it. Now shut up and sleep. We can talk in the morning." It was weird seeing how straight faced he had said that.

"Wha-"

_'Naruto, sleep. I'm tired and can't sleep like this. So sleep. You are not needed at the moment.' _

Naruto closes his eyes and his breathing softens. The blonde couldn't help but feel scared. Kyuubi had never done this before. Make him sleep just by commanding it. Could he always do that? If so why is he only starting to do it now? Or has the voice done it before, but the teen can't remember?

He could hear Sasuke whisper something.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sleep claims him.

_What is happening to me?_

_'You're starting to remember. I can't stop it anymore.'_

* * *

Sasuke stares at the now sleeping form, surprised that the Dope had actually falling asleep, and so quickly too.

_He did have a long day. _

The raven sighs and leans in, kissing soft blonde hair. He really did like the guy, even if he only knew him for a day or two. Something about the blonde just called to him. Must be a love at first sight thing. Well, attraction at first sight. He couldn't say that he loved him, but he was beginning to like him. Maybe it could be love in the future?

_I doubt it. Itachi will get me out of here in about a week, then I'll never see him again. Maybe I can visit him?_

He lets out another side before laying down on the pillow to fall asleep.

_Maybe I could just stay here. _

* * *

(1)-Kyuubi... What do you mean... Find out later in chapters.

A/N: So... Hahaha. I'm just awful, aren't I? I am always so late with updating my stories. Hahaha. I wonder what's going to happen later in the chapters. What is Orochimaru planning? Oh, and Sasuke was sorry about acting like a complete jerk earlier. I guess we'll find out later. Please review! I want the REVIEWS!


	7. Fading Memories and Playing Doctor

**A/N:...Hey guys! So a new chapter for you guys! I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading! Oh and don't kill me for late updating! I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah Yeah I know they are Misashi's... Maybe I can bribe them off of him? No? WAAAH.**

**RED ALERT! MUST READ!- LOOKING FOR A BETA TO HELP ME WITH MY FUTURE FFS AND MY CURRENT ONES! PM ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED OR LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT IT! **

* * *

_"Honey, what would you like to eat for lunch?" He looks up at his dad and grimaces. The blonde headed man was smiling down at him again. He didn't like when his father smiled at him. He never did. He couldn't see how anyone could. That one gesture was horrible. _

_The smile was fake. It had to be. He couldn't smile at a child like this. He couldn't smile at him with love and happiness. That's what the kid told himself. _

_'I wished he would stop smiling at me. I hate it.'_

_"I don't want anything. I'm going outside." He doesn't wait for an answer; he turns and runs out of the kitchen. He wasn't even sure why he was in there in the first place. He had just wondered in. He turns down the hall and heads to the door that led outside. _

_Outside it was raining, hard. The droplets pricked at his soft skin, but he didn't mind. It was soothing in a way. The blonde child smiles and walks beside the rose bushes, looking at how the petals fall off when a strong drop of water splashes against them like waves destroying ships, board by board. Plants could be so weak. _

_'I wonder if the roses feel any pain. Maybe mom would tell me? She's nicer to me than father is. She at least shows her anger toward me.'_

_He grabs a wet rose and breaks it off of the bush. The blonde examines the small crimson flower before closing his fist around the object and crushing it with a satisfying snap. He then drops the dead plant and proceeds to rip more roses off the bush and repeating the motion with his hand. Thorns prick at his fingers leaving crimson dots scattered everywhere only to have the pouring rain wash it away. _

_'I hate you stupid flowers! You're weak and useless! Just die already! If you are weak, then you are not needed!'_

_"What are you doing?!" The kid pauses mid crush and glances toward the door where his mother stood. She was glaring down at him with her hands on her hips. Her red hair was flying everywhere due to the wind, the windy rain drenching her hair. The child remembered a similar event not long ago. _

'_She looks like a rose with that ugly red hair of hers.'_

_"Do roses feel pain?" He stares blankly at his mother. _

_"What are you talking about? Get out of the rain this instant!" _

_He ignores her shouts and repeats himself. "Do roses feel pain?" _

_She gives him an exasperated look and slings her arms out to the sides. "Of course they don't! Now come inside before you catch a cold!"_

_He smiles and folds his hands behind his back. He makes his way to her and glances up at her glaring face. Her features soften slightly and she bends down, rubbing her child's soaked blonde locks. To anyone else, it would feel nice to have the mother dote on them. He felt vile rise in his throat. _

_"There we go. Don't come out into the rain, you'll get sick and I don't want to fuss over you."_

_He just smiles up at her. "I won't."_

_Her smile brightens. "Why did you ask if roses felt any pain?"_

_This caused the kid to smile harder, his teeth showing like a shark's. "Because mom is a rose and I wanted to know if this would hurt or not." _

_"Wha-"_

_The blonde brings his fist towards his mother's cheek and slaps her roughly. The rose he was crushing before she came out was still tangled in his fingers had thorns and cut into her pale flesh leaving bright crimson streaks across her face. _

_His mother shrieks and falls to the porch ground, clutching her now bloodied face. Her eyes widen at her son who was still smiling down at her. _

"_I thought you said roses didn't feel pain."_

_He could hear footsteps come rushing to them and his father's voice suddenly feels his ears. _

_"Kushina?! What did you do?!" The last sentence was intended for him. He didn't sound angry which surprised the child. Where was that anger he had been waiting for? Where was the hatred? Where was that satisfying glare of pure digust?_

_He looks up at his father who was kneeling to his crying wife with a worried expression. He gives the man an innocent stare before his baby blue eyes widen in shock. He stares down at his mother. Tears prick at his eyes. _

_"I did nothing daddy. What's wrong with mommy?!"_

* * *

Naruto opens his eyes and takes a deep, shaky, breath waiting for the dream to go away like all the others. It doesn't. It sticks to him like glue, haunting him, terrifying him. He could recall everything of the dream. The rain, the crushing of roses, the hatred toward his parents, the screams. A cold chill crawls up his spine.

_That was just a dream, right? Just some messed up shit I imagined for some unknown reason, right?!_

_'Kit... Nothing happened.'_

_What are you tal-_

The dream finally fades away causing the blonde to panic. He tries to keep hold of the memory, but it was useless. What he could remember was turning into a fading mist. He couldn't remember what just happened. He could recall something about roses but nothing else. The dream was dead. He knew it was a nightmare, maybe even a terrifying memory, but he couldn't recall what the hell it was.

_Kyuubi! Did you do this? _

_'I don't know what you're talking about.' _

_Yes you do! You have been erasing my dreams, haven't you?!_

_'Kit...It's for your own good.'_

_What about you putting me to sleep instantly? Was that for my own good?!_

_'Yes.'_

_Bull shit! I want you to fix this right now!_

_'No I won't. Now get lost.'_

He's kicked from his mind.

The blonde is furious. How dare that voice do this to him?! What right did it have? He lets out a silent yell and presses his hands against his eyes in raging fury. His right arm was sore, but his head felt fine. This was all that stupid's voices fault. He was doing this crap to him saying it was for his own good. That was bull shit! That voice just wanted to torture the blonde! He felt like crying and going on a rampage at the same time.

Naruto finally feels the heat radiating next to him and notices Sasuke's back facing him. He is startled for a moment before remembering what happened earlier. He blushes and slides off the bed, thankful that the Uchiha was no longer holding him hostage. It was strange sharing a bed with a man. It gave him a weird tingle feeling in his stomach. It felt good, but also not at the same time.

It was still dark in the room, except for the soft glow of a small built in wall lamp that let off a glow that made surroundings barely visible. It must have been new since the blonde has never seen the thing before. He wasn't surprised though. The people here were always changing things. He pondered when they must have installed the thing. It must have been before tonight. He hadn't notice the lamp earlier that night though.

Under said lamp was the rose he had picked a few days ago. Brown withered petals decorate the edge of the flower and the floor. The plant was limp, leaning against the side of the half full plastic cup. A few petals were floating in the water. The rose was dying.

The blonde sighs and bends down onto his knees, cupping the delicate object in his palm. He takes the withered flower up to his face, breathing in its bitter sweet scent, before crushing said plant with an audible crunch. Thorns cut the inside of his hand, but he didn't care. Right now, he hated that rose and wanted it dead. He couldn't stand the thing. He stares down into his hand, dots of red started to appear around the thorns that scraped his palm. Roses led to nothing but hatred. They were useless and nor needed.

"What are you doing?" Blue eyes turn to look at confused and sleepy black ones. Sasuke must have woken up and saw Naruto on the floor. The raven's eyes zone in on the crumbled flower in Naruto's hand and his eyes narrow.

The blonde blushes and turns his head away from the teen. He was embarrassed about being caught doing something stupid. He stares down at the rose, his eyes widening slightly before letting his arm go limp, the red plant falling lifelessly to the floor.

"Naruto?" He doesn't look over to Sasuke who was now sitting up and inching his way over to him. He stares blankly in front of him.

"I just crushed the rose. The rose that I wanted to take care of. I just crushed it like it was nothing more than an ant. Why?" Why had he hated the rose so much? The plant was just there, and he couldn't stand it.

The blonde could feel arms wrap around his chest and shoulders. He moves his head slightly to stare at the raven locks that belonged to Sasuke. This made him confused; was the bastard actually trying to comfort him? Something warm bubbles in his stomach at the kind gesture. It made him want to calm down. He wanted to push the raven away, but also to wrap his arms around him and hug back. It was a weird feeling. One he wasn't sure he liked yet or not.

"Let's get your hand cleaned up." Sasuke releases him only to grab his arm-his uninjured one- and pulls him up off the floor.

Naruto nods and follows the man into the bathroom. The light is turned on making the teen blink multiple times before his eyes adjusted. Sitting on the toilet lid, the blonde watches as Sasuke takes a white cloth and drenches it in warm water. Sasuke wrings the small towel and grabs the blonde's tan and red hand.

It stings as he gently wipes at the cuts.

"What were you thinking? I can't believe you did that, Dope." The raven's voice wasn't harsh or loud, it was soft and low. Sasuke wasn't mad at him; Naruto wasn't sure what the raven was toward him. He glances up to see the raven staring intensely at the small wounds. Why was he making a big deal out of it anyway? They weren't serious or anything.

He couldn't help but say something. It was his fault that Sasuke was fussing at him. "I'm sorry."

He hears Sasuke sigh and the stained pink cloth leaves his vision. Naruto listens as the towel is thrown into the sink making a wet splat noise. He hears another sigh escape from Sasuke.

"Let's go back to bed." Sasuke turns and leaves the room without glancing back once. For some reason that hurt Naruto. It was a weird feeling. He glances down at his hand; small, thin, cuts lined his palm but they were no longer bleeding. It seemed he was going to live to see another day. (1)

With a small leave of breath, he picks himself up and exits the bathroom, turning the light off on the way out. He walks past Sasuke's bed- like hell he was getting back into that bed- and falls face first on to his own soft mattress. He lets out a small sigh and curls into a ball, cupping his slightly injured hand to his chest. Naruto doesn't hear his roommate and figures the teen went back to sleep, or was simply ignoring him. His mind wonders back to his conversation with the voice. Kyuubi should have calmed down by now.

_Kyuubi?_

'…'

_Kyuubi?_

'_What Kit?'_

_Are you ever going to let me remember?_

'…_In time you will. The dreams you are having are signs of this. Soon I won't be able to keep the past a secret.'_

_What do you mean? Why would you keep it from me?_

'_Because you don't want to remember. It would break you.'_

_Why?_

'_The past is a horrible thing. It causes emotions to rise and choke you, to drown you in the fact that you did something you will never be able to change. If you remember, I don't see this ending good for us.'_

_That's not for you to decide. _

'_I didn't decide it.'_

_Then who did? _

'_You did.'_

_What do you mean? _

'_Go to sleep Kit. You are not needed at the moment.' _

The next time that Naruto opened his eyes, it was bright in the room. That could only mean that it was morning, or at least day time; he wasn't sure since there was no window. He groans and pushes himself off the bed. He stumbles onto his feet and stretches his arms above his head.

_I hate you sometimes Kyuubi. _

'_Sure you do.' _

_I do!_

'_You keep telling yourself that.'_

"Morning Dope, thought that your idiot self finally done you in. Guess I was wrong." Naruto looks over at Sasuke who was sitting up in bed, that same annoying book in his hand. What was so good about Maximum Ride anyway?! (2) The raven was dressed like usual; in his blue jumpsuit with his jacket zipper undone. He glares at the bastard before him. It seemed that the raven was over what ever happened last night. If he acted like nothing happened, then so would Naruto.

"Are you calling me stupid, bastard?" He was going to give the said bastard a chance to change what he said.

"If you have to ask that then what I said is a fact." So the raven teen wasn't backing down. Anger boils in the blonde's stomach. He didn't like being called stupid. He wasn't stupid! Sure he didn't always get the picture sometimes, but hell! He was stuck in here the whole time with nothing to do. They didn't even send him in a tutor or anything. Cheap bastards the lot of them.

"Take that back!"

"Hn."

_He's 'Hning' again!_

'_Well what do you expect to say to an idiot, hn?'_

"I hate the both of you!" Naruto all but runs into bathroom, slamming the door shut, and locking it. Outside he could hear a muffled laugh. That bastard was laughing at him! He glares at the door before turning his attention to the shower. He could use a good cleaning. He strips off his shirt and turns the knobs to get a comfortable hot temperature going. He takes off his remaining clothes and steps into the small shower, wishing it was bigger. Sure he was short, but did they really have to make the shower head short too?!

The blonde glances down at his bandaged arm; said bandage was drenched in water. He wondered if he could take it off, or just leave it there. The thing was water proof, right? At least on the inside it should be. He would have to ask Tsunade next time he saw her.

'_Don't forget you aren't allowed to leave the room for a week, courtesy of your boyfriend in there.'_

_He's not my boyfriend and I remember! It's not like you took that memory of mine at least. _

'_You're still mad about that?'_

_I'm furious! I just don't get it! I want to remember but you said that I didn't! _

He grabs the shampoo and scrubs at his scalp angrily.

'_All in due time, Kit, all in due time.'_

_I want it now! Not when it's due! _

'_Whatever.'_

Naruto lets out a frustrated groan and finishes his shower in silence. He wraps a towel around his midsection and goes to the sink to brush his teeth. He doesn't glance up into the mirror. He never looks into the mirror. He didn't want to see the person staring back at him.

He rinses his mouth out and leaves the room, a trail of steam following him. Naruto doesn't look at Sasuke as he makes his way to the closet, pulling out his normal orange jumpsuit, a white wife beater, and boxers that lie in the clean pile in the closet. They wouldn't let him have a drawer because he would end up breaking the thing or throwing it at his roommate's head. He missed drawers; they were good weapons.

_It would be nice to throw something at the Teme over there. _

The blonde smiles to himself before letting his towel drop to the floor. He had the urge to glance behind him to see if Sasuke was looking, but kept himself in check. Why would he want to know if the bastard was looking at him naked or not?

Naruto slides his boxers on quickly before throwing his under shirt over his tan, scarred, chest.

'_What? Not going to put on a show for that boy toy of yours?'_

_I'm going to ignore that._

Naruto finishes dressing before turning around to look at the silent raven. The last time he had tried to change in the open, the bastard told him to get ready in the bathroom. Why wasn't he protesting now?

Sasuke was still in the same position before, but the book was covering his face. Either he was really into that book, or the raven was hiding his view from a certain blonde. Either way, it didn't appear that the Teme saw anything.

'_Are you disappointed?'_

_What? Why would I be disappointed?_

'…_Really…'_

_What?_

'_I just don't know what to say to you, Kit. Surely you're not that innocent?'_

_I have no clue what you are talking about._

'_Of course. Never mind me, the all-knowing being, just remain being an innocent dense idiot.' _

_Don't forget I'm still pissed at you. _

'_Then why are you still talking to me?'_

_Because…Because… I don't know! I should be hating you for making me forget and controlling me! _

'_You just can't stay away from me that's all. '_

_Hard to get away when you're stuck in my head. _

'_True.'_

"Like what you see, Dope?" Naruto blinks and glares at the smirking Sasuke. The book was in his hands that lay in his lap. How long had he been standing there, looking at the raven?

The blonde curses under his breath. He hadn't been staring! He was having a talk with the voice and now that Teme thought he was drooling all over for him. That bastard needed to get his ego in check; not everyone wants to get in his pants.

Before he could voice this, there was a click and the door opens revealing a tired looking nurse known as Tsunade. She smiles at the blonde. Tsunade was wearing her usual outfit and was holding two gray metal trays.

"Morning boys. Seems you both are doing fine, being up and energetic." She gives Naruto a pointed stare. She hands the blonde his breakfast before walking over and also giving Sasuke his portion of food.

Naruto smiles at the blonde woman before retreating to his bed. He relaxes on the comforter and places the tray on his lap. He grimaces at the pile of pale brown mush in front of him. The blonde picks up his plastic spoon and mixes the concoction around. One look told him that his raven roommate was glaring at the food like it had offended him.

"Hey, Granny, what the hell is this?" There was a smack to his head. He lets out a pained yelp, rubbing up at his sore spot.

"Don't call me granny! I don't want to feel old. And that" She points to the food "is oatmeal. It's healthy and easy to eat. Now stop complaining and eat it."

Naruto does as he is told, mumbling about crazy old people under his breath. He hears Sasuke chuckle, but chose to ignore the bastard. Like hell was he going to give Tsunade another reason to hit him. That woman was strong, too strong if you asked him. The oatmeal was watery and tasted like apples and cinnamon. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. It made him think that he was drinking the food instead of eating it.

_Remind me to never eat this crap again. Unless you are going to make me forget it like everything else. _

'_You're not going to let that go are you?'_

_Nope. _

Spooning some more food into his mouth, Naruto silently watched as the blonde nurse pulls out clean white bandage wraps and tape. She walks over to his bed and sits at the edge.

"Give me your arm so that I can clean and put a fresh bandage on your wound. I don't want the thing to get infected." The blonde rolls his eyes but hands her his arm. She eyes the soaked bandage before sighing.

"Next time, wait for me to take the thing off before you take a shower. It's not water proof like you think it is." Naruto laughs and scratches the back of his neck with his free hand.

"I forgot I had it until I was in the shower and it was already wet." Tsunade chuckles before she peels the tape off and removes the white bandage. The skin underneath was red and blue, a small cut in the center.

"Hmm. You're lucky you didn't need stitches." The nurse puts medicine on it before wrapping the injury in clean wraps. The cut stung slightly.

"By the way; what happened to your hand and where is the rose at?" Damn, he was hoping she wouldn't have noticed. That woman was too observant for her own good.

Naruto lets out an awkward laugh. "Well, I picked it up and didn't know my own strength…"

Tsunade gives him a glare but doesn't say anything.

"So did you fire Orochimaru?" The two blondes glance over at Sasuke who was staring at Naruto's arm with narrowed eyes.

_Why's he staring at my arm like that? _

'_Because he's a pissed off, possessive, Uchiha.' _

_Huh?_

'…_If I could, I would smack you.'_

"Yes. Mister Sanin was discharged earlier last night. I can't believe he would do something like this!" Tsunade sighs and gives the blonde a saddened look. Her shoulders sagged a little.

"I thought I knew him. Hell, I've known him since we were kids! I never imagined he would attack one of his clients. Or anyone for that matter."

Naruto looks from Tsunade to Sasuke- the air was awkward- to see that the raven was looking at him with a weird look. Well not weird, but one that he couldn't tell what it was.

"It's OK, Tsunade, you didn't know. It's not like I blame you or anything."

"Yeah I know. It's just that I should have known he was some insane guy. Anyway, I have to go. I have a meeting and I can't be late. I'll see you later to give you and Sasuke your lunch."

She gets up and after grabbing both boys' trays, makes her way out. The door's auto lock clicks into place.

He sighs and lies back on the bed, his blonde covered head leaning against the wall. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in. He didn't like seeing Tsunade looking depressed. He was used to her being bossy and angry.

_I'm bored…_

'_Play with the Uchiha then. I'm sure he would love to play doctor.' _

_But that's such a kid game! Maybe we can arm wrestle or something. _

'_I'm done.' _

_What are you done with?_

'…'

_Kyuubi?_

"Hn. Dope, stop talking to that voice and let's play cards." Naruto looks up to see Sasuke on the floor shuffling a deck of cards skillfully. How he got the cards and made his way to the floor so fast was beyond him.

He gives the raven a blank look.

"Cards?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Yes, cards, they are paper rectangles that have designs on them so that you can entertain yourself out of boredom."

Rage fills Naruto's head. Did that bastard really think he was that dumb? "I know what cards are Teme! I've just never played them before!"

"Never?"

"Yes never."

It's silent for a moment before Sasuke smirks and places the stack of cards down. There is a gleam in his eyes.

"OK then, let's play doctor."

'_Told ya.' _

* * *

Sasuke smirks at the surprised blonde. It was amusing to see the Dope like that. He was surprised, though, that the teen had never played cards before. He was what? At least sixteen right? He had to of at least played with cards at least once in his life.

_Unless if he doesn't remember playing cards. I'll have to teach him sometime then… Wait… How old is he actually? I never found out. _

"How old are you?" It seems to knock the blonde out of whatever he was doing. Naruto gives him a confused look. The look made Sasuke aggravated. Why did the Dope always give such a dumb look for? Albeit it made the blonde look all cute and innocent, but STILL!

"Seventeen, why?"

"Hn." Like he was going to give a reason. It would be too boring and he wouldn't get to see the Dope explode like he knew he would.

_He's the same age as me. Since his birthday was a few days ago, that means I'm two months older than him. Good. I like being the older one in relationships_.

He could tell that the Dope was irritated if his glare was anything to go by. While the blonde was trying to seem intimidating, he was just too cute for the raven. Not that he would ever voice that. He was an Uchiha after all.

"Why do you 'hn' all the time?! Speak like a normal human being!"

Yes, teasing the Dope was just perfect. It was a way for him to get to know the idiot better, and it's was entertaining which was a plus. He would never get bored with messing with the blonde. Especially when Naruto challenged him back. Most of the time, everyone else would just laugh or cry. That got old quick, but Naruto wasn't like that. It was one of the reasons he liked him so much.

"I just don't have anything to say to you, an idiot, who wouldn't understand anything."

Sasuke predicted that the blonde would try to attack him in about five seconds.

Five seconds later and there was a battle cry along with a certain idiot blonde lunging at the raven. Said raven just smirks and brings his leg up, hitting Naruto in the gut and stopping him from tackling him. He watches, amused as the blonde's face reddens in anger. He just looked so jumpable like that.

_Gotta be patient. I can't just decide that I'll take him whenever I please. He has to like me back. It seems to be working since he looked so disappointed when he thought I wasn't checking him out when he was changing. He has a nice ass…_

Flipping Naruto over with his foot, Sasuke straddles the blonde's chest and pinning his tan arms above his head. Naruto looked annoyed, but Sasuke thought that made him look sexier. God, he was such a pervert. He eyes the tan hand that still had fresh scratches on them. He didn't know the full story about what happened last night, but he would find out later.

_I'm sure it has to do with that voice. _

"Teme let go!" Nope, not yet. He liked the blonde underneath him. He would like it better if the Dope was moaning his name over and over again. That would be so much better.

"Hn." Red looks good on the blonde.

Sasuke leans close to the raging blonde, moving his body back and bringing his knee in between the blonde's legs. He would test his limits for right now. His face was so close to his. If either one of them started to speak, their lips would touch.

Naruto's blush deepens. His smirk widens at the action.

"Na-ru-to. I was serious about playing doctor." If Dopes could get any redder. Their lips touch for the briefest moment. Even though Sasuke knew he was showing hardly any emotion on the outside, on the inside he was doing a happy dance with him shouting that he kissed the Dope over and over again. He would never admit to this though.

_I should just say fuck it and jump him…_

"Sas-" Time for more teasing.

"I can try to fix your idioticness, but that might be hopeless." Rage filled deep blue eyes.

Suddenly Sasuke is pushed off and Naruto is once again lunging at his with his fist poised to hit him in the face. The raven dodges but accidently smacks his head right into Naruto's. Pain ignites from his forehead as he pushes the whining teen off him. That had hurt. A lot.

"Watch what you're doing Dope!"

"You were the one who dodged the punched and head-butted me instead! So YOU watch it!" Sasuke glares at the blonde who was rubbing his head with tears at the corners of his eyes. They were both sitting on the floor, opposite from each other, having a glaring contest.

"Like I was going to let you hit me! I'm not a dumbass like you!" The raven wasn't actually mad at the blonde, he just liked making him upset. That would always lead to them getting into physical fights which were good on some level. He liked all the touching.

_I've only known this kid for less than a week… God… How did I fall so hard for this idiot? Maybe it's just my hormones… No… I actually want the idiot more than just for sex. Maybe we can make this work… Whenever he's ready that is… I'll have to speed that up…_

"What did you call me?!" Yep, he was so speeding it up. He could just imagine that Naruto would either be feisty in bed, or needy. Either worked just fine. He was turning into such a pervert.

"Hn."

Sasuke rolls out of the way as Naruto jumps at him ready for the kill.

* * *

"So are you saying we use THAT method?" She was pissed, no, beyond pissed! She was a raging demon that was out for blood. Her hazel eyes glare daggers into the group of men before her. They couldn't really be suggesting this. No way in hell would she ever allow this. No way in hell!

"We can't have the boy in denial for the rest of his life Tsunade. We need to get this over with and if using that method is effective, then we won't hesitate to do it." She wanted to kill that man at the moment.

"That's inhumane Danzo! You can't expect this to be healthy for him! What if it kills him?!"

Danzo was a tall middle aged man with dark brown hair that was graying more and more every day. He was wearing a white business suit with a black tie. His left eye was wrapped in bandages from some accident, his arm in a sling. The man was currently the head of the mental institute and the root of all evil if Tsunade could say anything about it.

_Like hell will I let him do that to Naruto! I wouldn't wish that method on anyone in the place. _

"It's final Tsunade. The procedure will commence in a week's time. If you don't agree, you can leave and I'll send you your last check in the mail. But I would prefer if you were the one to handle this. I don't know if I can fully trust anyone else to do it, but I will if I must."

Her eyes narrow at the man. He was threatening her, she just knew it. He knew she would never leave the kid here by himself. If she did, they wouldn't hold back and that kid would become mentally unstable. Hell, THIS could make him unstable. She would have to find a way to stop it. She would find someone who could help her. She already had ideas.

"You are the one who's mental. All of you are." She glares at the group in front of her. If she could, she would beat the living shit out of them before locking them away to rot.

_I'll play along for now. In the meantime, I'll do everything I can to make sure they don't do anything to Naruto. I won't let them. Never. They aren't laying a finger on him. _

She bores her hatred filled eyes into dark gray ones that held no emotion what so ever.

"Fine, I'll be the one to kill him off." (3)

* * *

She sighs and looks out her window. She eyes the trees with little interest and the patient who were lazing under them. The sun was shining in all its glory with the clouds cowering away. (4) She looks back into her bland room. There was a small desk pushed against the side of the room, a closet, a small wooden drawer, the bathroom, and her bed that had a soft pink comforter on it. There was a lamp resting on her drawer. The girl sighs again.

Sakura was bored, really aggravating-wanting –to-scream-until-she-can't-anymore bored. She twirls the thin black bracelet around her wrist. The soft red glowing dot blinks at the movement. She wished she could take it off, but it was required for her to wear it. Her and the others like her.

_What's there to do? Nothing. I haven't had a mission in forever, and everyone is doing boring stuff like watching the clouds or sniffing dogs butts. _

She falls back on her bed and rolls around, trying to relieve her boredom. It doesn't. Her mind wonders to just a day ago. The pinkette blushes as she remembers a certain raven haired man. She then laughs as she remembers the blondie next to him.

_They're cute. I wonder if that Sasuke guy is single… I hope he is! And… Naruto was it? He's kinda cute. Me and him could be friends or something. The poor thing looked ready to piss his pants at what Sai said. I can't believe that bastard would even say that though! Sai had no right! He deserved that punch. It was an injustice and like hell was I going to let him go unpunished. It is the reason I'm here after all. (5) _

Sakura hears a clicking noise and lifts her head up in time to see Sai slip into the room with his fake smile as usual. She snorts at his black jumpsuit that had one of the sleeves rolled up along with a pants leg.

"Hello Sakura." His being here could only mean one thing to her; she had a mission. Excitement bubbles up in her. She was eager for the assignment.

"Come on Sai and spill it! What do I have to do?" She wanted to erase her boredom quickly.

"Hasty aren't we. I need you to get me some files from the patient records." That would be easy. All she needed were the names and hope that Karin wasn't there at the time. The two hated each other with a passion.

"Who are the patients?"

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura frowns at the man before her. Why did he need their files?

_Does this have to do with what happened earlier?_

"Why?"

The pale raven glances around the room with his creepy pseudo-smile. "I need some payback and I haven't looked into Sasuke's profile either. I could freshen up on Naruto's too."

Sakura glare's over at the man. "You know you aren't allowed to do that! That would break proto-call if you got your payback."

"I'm just keeping up an appearance. That's what I'm here for, right?"

"You know that they will not approve if you hurt any of them. I already had to punish you once for intervening with the patients that are unstable."

"Not to worry Sakura. I won't do anything to displease them. Now be a good girl and get those files for me by the end of the day."

Sakura couldn't help worry about the raven and blonde. Sai didn't know how to stop when it was enough. She hoped that nothing would go wrong and that they would get their covers blown. She watches silently as the teen leaves.

"Oh, and Sakura?" She stares at him, not answering. "You hit like a bitch." He closes the door as a lamp is thrown at him, the object breaking against the metal on impact.

The pinkette growls in frustration before letting her face fall back into the pillow.

_I hate that prick! Why did I have to be paired with him?! I hate my job sometimes_.

* * *

Orochimaru stares at the test before him, satisfied with the results. He wished he had more time to receive more DNA from the Uzumaki brat. They would work nicely though. He picks up a black murky liquid that was in a small beaker. It was perfected. Now he just had to get to the test subject and give the substance to him. Everything would come into plan.

_Naruto thinks he may have gotten away, but he's wrong. I'll be seeing him soon. His blood did prove useful after all. _

The pale man grins down at the vile of liquid.

"Time to speak with Danzo."

* * *

**(1)- Just a saying that loves to be said.**

**(2)- Maximum Ride is an amazing book series that I suggest you should check out!**

**(3)- Hahahaha she doesn't mean literally… Right? Nope, She's figuratively speaking... **

**(4)- Just means that there wasn't a cloud in the sky.**

**RED ALERT! MUST READ! - REMINDER! I'm looking for a BETA for future FFs and to help edit my current ones! You can PM me if you are interested! Or just comment in the reviews! **

**A/N: So yeah. Just letting you guys know that everything isn't as it appears to be and you better review to find out more! -Holds the newest chapters above a raging fire.- I need to know what you guys think and I don't care what it is. I just need to know your thoughts! So I'm withholding the new chapters if I don't get more reviews from you people! I'm just kidding... I'll post the chapters, but I might just take forever to post the next chapters. You have been warned. **


	8. I'm Scared

**A/N: Oh My Ever Loving Gawd! Guys it's been what? Almost a year since I update?! I'm so sorry! Can't believe I have been depriving you all from my weird story ways! So anyway, I'll get on to the story. I know I have been delaying it a bit...**

**Disclaimer: No they are not mine yet. I have been in a high debate with Masashi about trading pocky's for the character rights but... not happening.**

* * *

_Cops. That is all he can see. It's the middle of the night, around two in the morning he believed. He could hear the sirens of the cars and ambulances. Could hear the screaming and crying that weren't his. He wasn't even sad. Why should he be sad? The boy sighs and glances at the woman in front of him. She was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her face was pale and covered in freckles. She was glaring down at him. He could she the disgust in her eyes. _

"_What happened?" Her voice was nothing but hatred toward the kid before her. He looks at her blankly. The blonde boy knew what she was asking, but why should he answer? One look around at the blood in the house and all over his body should explain everything. _

_'I hate this. They deserved it, right? They never loved me...they just pretended, right?'_

_He glances around at the group of people that have gathered due to the commotion of everything. He saw them with tears in their eyes and disbelief. Some had fainted and other screamed and cried. All looked over at him in disgust. They yelled monster at him. The boy could feel himself only smile at them as if thanking them. _

_Why? Why were they sad? They deserved to die. They were liars and fakes. Besides they didn't even know them. Not the real them anyway. _

_'They should die. They are faking it... Liars! They should die... They should all die!' _

"_kid, Why did you do it? Why kill your parents?" _

_An image pops in head. His parents dead bodies lying at his feet. He was holding something covered in blood. He could see blood coating his hands and clothe, could feel some dripping off his cheeks. _

_'They were fakes. Fakes get punished. Bad people get punished. That's what mother said. She was a bad person. She needed to be punished, her and daddy. I did what was right. _

_The child looks up at the woman. He gives her a toothy grin. He could see her fear. She was scared of him. He stops smiling. His eyes go wide. He points at the one and takes a breath. _

"_LIAR!" _

* * *

Naruto doesn't open his eyes, afraid that the kid will be in front of him, laughing at him. He could feel the tears running down his face, soaking his pillow. A hiccup is forming in the back of his throat and it was getting hard to breath.

_No. Stop no more. I can't. Make it disappear. Please. Make it go away! _

_'Calm down, kit.'_

_No, please, please make it go away . I don't want to remember this. Make me forget, please Kyuubi. _

_'I can't. I can't repress them anymore. Your going to have to relive it now. I'm sorry kit.'_

_No, I ca... No, why? I can..._

"Naruto?" The blonde hears someone moving from the other side of the room. There's a hand on him now. It's rubbing his head, a soothing feeling. Naruto tried to hold back a sob but it came out anyway.

The hand stops and rest on his scarred cheek.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice sounded worried. Naruto opens his eyes and glances at the raven who had a worried expression shadowed by the darkness. It was a change from his usual blank self.

"Hey, you had a bad dream. Your OK."

_No. It wasn't a dream. A memory, a reminder of what I did but can't remember. Yet anyway. _

The blonde tries to smile at the concerned raven, but it comes out more as a scowl.

"Thanks for waking me Sasuke. I'm fine now."

"You don't look fine." The raven bends down and leans toward the blonde. "See? Your still crying."

Naruto knew he was still crying he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop. There was so much guilt and pain in his heart. It was overflowing. It was drowning him. Naruto stares into Sasuke's eyes. They looked worried. Worried for him.

_That's funny. He's worried about me. A monster, someone who shouldn't be alive right now. _

_'Kit, that's not funny. Your not a monster.' _

_Shut up. _

Naruto sighs and sits up in his bed, pushing the raven teen out of his way. He stands and passes the raven.

"Naruto?" The blonde doesn't glance back.

"Sorry Sasuke. I'm going to take a shower now. I want to be alone for a while."

"Naru-"

Naruto shuts the door and locks it. He was thankful that they repaired the door that the raven had broke.

He leans on the door and slides to the floor, wrapping his arms around his legs.

_Kyuubi?_

_'Yeah Kit?' _

_What's going to happen when I remember everything? _

_'I don't know kit.'_

_Am I...Am I going to be like when I was younger? A monster who enjoyed killing his parents?_

_'…'_

_Kyuubi?_

_I don't know kit._

_I'm scared._

_'Kit... So am I.'_

* * *

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am."

Danzo looks over at the man in front of him. Was he really suggesting that they bring back Naruto's original self back? How would that be even possible? Why is the more important question.

"Why bring that monster back?" The other man laughs.

"Why? It's simple! With Naruto's original version, we can use him. He can become a powerful weapon."

That did have an interesting ring to it.

"How so?"

"Well look. The original Naruto hates anything that breathes. He's fearless. He doesn't care but boundaries. With him there is no limits. There's nothing stopping him from doing the dirty work."

That was an interesting notion. But it couldn't be that easy. Nothing was never that easy. Anything that was that easy was ridiculous.

"What makes you think he would do our dirty work? What would stop him from trying to slit our throats?"

Then pale man smiles, his teeth looking sharp and deadly.

"I have thought about that. I have made a sort of collar that will prevent him from harming us. It will also bring him tremendous pain if he tries to defy me or anyone I program into it. Pretty simple actually."

It did sound simple. Too simple. Something was bound to happen. Danzo couldn't afford anything to go wrong. There just wasn't enough trust to think that this project would work without anything back firing.

Danzo stares at the pale man before him. He could feel the danger rolling off the man. This man had nothing to lose if this project failed. It was like a game to the man. If he lost, he would cheat his way to victory.

"I...Can't agree to this. There are too many chances that could go wrong."

The man's smile grew. "All you need to do is to put this liquid in the brats food. If it fails so what? He's trapped in his room with no way to get out. We can kill him there if we have to."

"But Uzumaki has a roommate. He would get killed."

"Easy, just make sure you keep him from the room while he is going back to his original self."

This was dangerous. Too risky, but it may be a good thing. On one side, he could gain a deadly weapon, on the other, if it didn't work, they could kill the brat and be rid of troublesome child.

"Alright Orochimaru. I'll play your game."

Orochimaru smirks. His game would be interesting indeed.

"Then lets get started."

* * *

Sasuke was worried, no beyond that. He was freaking out. Naruto hadn't come out of the bathroom yet and it had already been hours. The raven never even heard the shower running so the Dope had been sitting in there all by himself. Sasuke felt like that was a bad thing. That Naruto shouldn't be left alone. Not right then anyway.

He knocks on the door. "Naruto? Are you OK? It's been hours." Nothing but silence follows.

Sasuke's worried pee rises a few notches. He bangs on the door. "Dope?! Come out here before I break this damn door down again!"

He hears the blonde shout before something breaks inside the bathroom. Only one thing was breakable in that room. Sasuke's eyes widen and he quickly backs and slams his foot into the door, nest to the door handle and it instantly breaks with a loud cracking sound. The door opens to find Naruto glaring into the mirror that is cracked and broken, shards lying on the sink and around the floor. One long piece of glass caught the raven's eyes. The piece was gripped in Naruto's hand, cutting his palm.

Naruto glances at the raven. Sasuke could see the tears and pain in his eyes. It was heartbreaking to see a person with so much pain circling them.

"Sasuke?" The blonde's voice cracks. It sounds lost and sad.

Sasuke holds his hands up. He felt it would calm the blonde.

"Naruto? Come hear to me. I need to get you some help."

Sasuke's heart was racing. He was terrified. Not for himself, but for Naruto. The blonde was holding a sharp piercing object that could cause bodily harm, was causing it.

The blonde turns to face him. Sasuke's eyes widen a bit more and his breath hitches. Naruto was smiling at him. A sad smile, a smile that makes a person think he has lost it all.

"Help? HELP?! Your right! I need help! Sasuke, can't you see? I'm going crazy. Hell I've always been crazy!" Naruto is breathing hard. Tears are running down his face. He is shaking.

"Naruto it's going to be OK, just come here."

The blonde laughs. "Right it's all going to be fine right? Your wrong! It's not OK. It's never OK."

Sasuke inches closer "Nar-"

"Stop! Stop it Sasuke!" Naruto backs into the shower, his back hitting the wall. "Please, I'm scared. I'm so scared of myself. I...Don't know what to do anymore. I'm just so scared, Sasuke."

Naruto takes his free hand and presses it against his eye. He lets out a sob. Sasuke takes the chance to move in on Naruto. He grabs the blonde and presses his body against the blonde's to stop his movements. He could feel the blonde struggle. He quickly grabs the blonde's hand that has the shard in it and presses it roughly against the wall, accidentally turning on the shower head. Cold water hits them, immediately drenching them both. Naruto's eyes widen and he drops the glass; it clanks on the tile floor.

The blonde begins sliding and Sasuke follows suit. Soon the blonde is sitting on the tile with the raven kneeling between the blonde. Sasuke rest his forehead on the blonde's letting out a sigh.

_Naruto... What's going on with you?_

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto."

* * *

Naruto opens his eyes and glances around. How long had he been in the bathroom? By the way his body felt, it must have been hours. He grunts as he begins to stand. He rubs his eyes that were swollen from his crying. He then glances next to him without realizing. His eyes widen; he staring at his reflection. The blonde had never looked into the mirror before, always making a point to avoid his reflection.

Now he was looking into one. Seeing his tangled blonde hair, his swollen blue eyes, and scars on his cheeks. He looked pitiful. He blinks and suddenly its him but as a child. He was covered in blood. He was smiling at him.

_Is that me?_

_'Kit calm down. Your seeing things.' _

_I'm... a monster..._

_'Kit...'_

Naruto could feel tears pricking his eyes again. He couldn't stand looking at himself, but he couldn't look away. The kid was covered in blood and smiling at him. The blood of his parents was drenching him down. It was like a new layer of skin surrounding him.

This thing in front of him wasn't human.

"It's a...Monster. A MONSTER!" He brings his fist up and smashes the mirror, his reflection breaking into pieces. He could feel the shards cutting his knuckles. He grabs the closest shard near him, not sure what to do next.

A loud cracking noise is heard. Naruto knew someone had just broken the bathroom door. He already knew who it was. Who it had always been the last few days.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

**A/N: Wow... That was depressing... Sooo What do you think? I would love some reviews sooooo yeah how 'bout some? And this story keeps getting sad. I'm going to brighten it up a bit in later chaps.**


End file.
